


To Love A Life

by Taytay95



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: kakasaku, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Loss, Naruto Gaiden, One True Pairing, Out of Character, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Hatake Kakashi, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Slow Build, Strong Haruno Sakura, True Mates, Two Fathers, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytay95/pseuds/Taytay95
Summary: As far as the village is concerned, Sakura is Sarada's mother. As far as Sakura is concerned, she loves Sarada as her own. Her father is away and has been for a very long time. As far as a certain silver haired former Hokage is concerned, something is just not right about the whole situation, he knew deep down inside, both Uchiha females deserved better. KAKASAKU





	1. Chapter One

‘Today is the day!’  
Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in front of the full length mirror wearing an extravagant deep red kimono. Her long pink locks done up in an exquisite updo that was fastened by an ornate cherry blossom pin given to her by her mother. Her light makeup perfectly accentuated her bright emerald eyes. Her mother, Mebuki, pinned up one final curl before taking a step back to admire her work. Sakura heard a sigh escape her mother’s lips as she watched a small tear form in her eye.  
Sakura knew exactly what she was sighing about and even crying about. She knew that her mother did not agree with her choice. But, Mebuki was respectful of her daughter’s wishes. And, for that, Sakura was thankful.  
She knew her parents were fully aware that she was a responsible kunoichi. Moving out on her own and beginning the children’s clinic not two years earlier just after the war ended with the help of Kakashi.  
Sakura let out another deep breath. She wondered if the Rokudaime would be in attendance today. It was her special day after all. There was no reason for him not to. They were close friends. Best friends honestly at this point.  
However, they had lost contact for a while after Sasuke returned home and asked her to marry him. She hoped that he was okay. She wouldn't lie either in saying that she missed him deeply. She spent nearly every waking moment with Kakashi before Sasuke returned, even time outside work hours.  
Sakura cleared her mind before she let it wander too far and took one last look in the mirror just as a knock came to the door.  
“Are you ready?” Her father looked at her both sadly and thoughtfully, “You know, it’s not too late to find someone else… someone less… dark and has a non-criminal past.”  
‘This is my dream come true! Why can’t you just be supportive?’ Sakura thought as she felt heat rise to her face.  
Her father, Kizashi, had always been vocal in his disapproval. And, that had always made Sakura feel like a child. She knew deep down, though, that he wanted the best for her and that made her feel so loved. She figured no man would be good enough for her in his eyes, so she wrote it off as just some common fatherly trait.  
“Papa! Sasuke has changed.” She took a deep breath as she felt tears star to prick her eyes, “I need you to just trust me. This is my choice and he is my choice.”  
Her father and mother both gave her a hug and a kiss to the forehead, right on her purple byakugou seal.  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt by him again.” Kizashi whispered quietly to her as he hugged her close again.  
“Don’t worry, Papa. I’m not a blind child anymore. I have seen unspeakable things and lived through them. I have seen Sasuke at his worst and he's not that man anymore. Like I said, he has changed and he wouldn’t hurt me. At least, not intentionally.” She grinned at her father and gave him a strong hug back.  
Today was her last day as a Haruno and her first day as an Uchiha.  
She took a breath as she looped her arm through her father’s. She was ready to step into the role that was before her and fulfill her chosen destiny as Sakura Uchiha.  
________________________________________  
The wedding went off without a single hitch.  
Although a certain Copy-Nin who currently held the title of Rokudaime Hokage, as boring yet busy as that was, seemed to notice just how reluctantly the father of the bride gave the bride away. With a kiss on his daughter’s cheek and a curt nod toward the raven haired man, he took his seat. A tear in his eye that could easily be seen as joy for his daughter, but Kakashi knew deep down that, that wasn’t the reason at all.  
Even without his Sharingan anymore, he was still extremely astute and observant. He didn't become the Hokage for nothing after all.  
He did not think that this union was the best of ideas either. He didn’t think it was good for her. But, he knew it had been Sakura’s dream to marry Sasuke and help him to rebuild his clan and he couldn’t resist her wishes, even if it killed him to do so. He felt his heart clench at the sight of her. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. And, it was for him. It was all for Sasuke.  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he quickly pictured himself in Sasuke’s place up there next to her. Marrying her.  
The moment the ceremony was over and deal was sealed, Kakashi felt his throat tighten and his stomach twist painfully.  
Before he knew it, he had to regain his composure as she bounded up to him. She looked happier than ever before, with Sasuke right at her side with a smug smile on his face.  
‘You better take care of her, Sasuke. You better care for her better than you care for yourself. Don’t you dare hurt her again.’ He thought but was snapped out of his thoughts when the strong and beautiful pinkette spoke.  
“Kakashi! You actually made it! Well, made it on time!” She flashed a teasing yet sweet grin.  
He crinkled his eyes at her in a genuine smile and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Well, anything for my favorite student. Good thing there were no black cats on the way here though. I would have had to go all the way around and missed part of your lovely ceremony.”  
He had dedicated copious amounts of time and effort to the children’s clinic with her. She truly did become his favorite student over time. Growing into his favorite person during their time together. That was something he knew could never change.  
He’d never admit it outloud, but he considered her his best friend. Even more so than Gai it felt like at times. The amount of time they spent together outside work made him realize that among other things.  
Sakura just glared at him, then they both laughed. Sasuke even looked amused at his bad excuses.  
“Thank you for coming, Kakashi.” Sasuke held out his lone hand for a shake.  
After the two ninja shook hands, Sasuke put his one arm around Sakura and smiled at her. Kakashi didn’t like how he looked at her.  
‘What is wrong with you! She isn’t yours. You don’t get to not like how her husband looks at her. I know you have had these feelings before and controlled them. But, it’s over. She’s a married woman now. You missed out.’ He thought to himself as he watched the young and seemingly happy couple walk away to greet more of their guests.  
“Kizashi-san!” He greeted the man standing alone in the corner, sipping sake.  
Kizashi stood a little taller and smiled lightly at the man in front of him, extending his free hand.  
“Hokage-sama,” He greeted, “I’m honored that you could make it today. Can I get you some sake?”  
It was so tempting to just take the whole bottle. To wash away his pain. To forget this whole day.  
“No, thank you. And, please,” Kakashi crinkled his eyes, “just call me Kakashi. I wouldn’t miss Sakura’s wedding for the world.”  
The father of the bride dropped his head slightly with a sigh at the reminder that his only child just got married.  
“You seem somber Kizashi-san.” The Copy-ninja noted.  
“Nah…” He waved his hand, “Well, maybe a little. I just don’t know why my daughter had to choose that dirtbag of all people!”  
Kakashi eyes widened a bit at the mans harsh truth and he wanted to wholeheartedly agree with him right them and there. But, his position made his personal feelings benign now.  
“Well, Sasuke has atoned for his sins.” He lied, “And he has changed. Even if it’s just slightly.”  
“Not you too!” Kizashi exacerbated as he took another sip of sake.  
“But, between you and me,” Kakashi quickly motioned between them with a finger and spoke more softly, “I think he’s completely undeserving of Sakura. She’s too good for him.”  
“Hell, Kakashi I think anyone is more deserving of her than him! She could’ve chosen you and I would have been on board with it!”  
Kakashi felt his face heat up and his chest tighten once more. He suddenly really needed that drink.  
“Kizashi-san? I think I’ll take that sake now if I still can?”  
The older man grinned and began pouring the rice wine into a small cup.  
“I mean that! I don’t know why she didn’t just ask you out or something. You treated her better and with more respect than I have ever seen a man treat a woman.” the older man extended the cup to the Rokudaime, “Plus, before Sasuke came back around, you were all she talked about when she came for dinners at our house. “Kakashi did this…” and “Kakashi and I did that…” It almost sounded like you two had been together for years the way she spoke!”  
‘Damn it all…’ he groaned internally, ‘Why didn't I tell her sooner! You damn fool.’  
Kakashi downed the bitterly smooth liquid in one gulp after hearing that heartbreaking information.  
“I’m sure it was only because we spent so much time on the clinic together.” Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he felt his ungloved palms sweat.  
“Well, no matter what was going on, I had never seen her happier than she was when she was around you.”  
Kakashi had never been more thankful for the mask covering his face, then in that moment.  
Kizashi bowed slightly and left Kakashi after they spoke about village matters for a few more minutes. He was now left to his own thoughts.  
How long had he exactly felt this way? He didn’t quite know himself how long he had seen her differently. He just knew that it was time to stop. Before his thoughts got too out of control more than they already had.  
‘Besides, I’m old, her former teacher, and the Hokage for crying out loud.’ His thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking voice. The voice of none other than Naruto Uzumaki.  
“Kakashi-sensei! Why are ya standing there just staring off into nowhere?! It’s time to dance!” His eyes were bright with excitement as he pulled his wife, Hinata, along.  
Kakashi gave him the usual eye crinkle.  
“Sorry, Naruto, but I have some top secret Hokage business to attend to.” He rubbed his head again.  
“Whatever! You’re probably just going to go home and read one of your pervy books.” Naruto pointed his finger at is ex-sensei.  
“Is that any way to talk to your Hokage?” Kakashi gave him a knock on the head and poofed away not even a second later.  
He needed time alone for a while to get his thoughts in order.  
Sakura always had come to visit him in his office often bringing tea, lunch, or sweets to share. Reporting her progress on her work at the Konoha hospital and her progress on the clinic. Sometimes, she would come just to catch up since both were so busy. Soon they even began spending time outside of work together. Then one day she suddenly stopped visiting regularly. And he knew why.  
It had been almost a year since Sasuke had returned. That hurt bad enough when he connected the dots of her immediate absence. Not that he didn’t want Sasuke back, but he was also the source for most of her strife. And, the villages strife for years.  
Then when news of their engagement came along shortly after Sasuke returned, he buried himself in his work to distract himself from the sudden ache he felt in his chest.  
The day of her wedding, he made sure to be there on time. First, it would be very odd if the Hokage wasn’t there in support of the last Uchiha getting married. That was a sign of rebirth and renewal. Revival of a clan. And, second, he had to see her. To show her that he cared. Even if she didn’t anymore. Hell, he didn’t know if she even cared in the first place.  
‘Don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone. You foolish old man.’ He had to smack himself after he thought those words. She wasn’t his. Never was. Never would be.  
Nevertheless, Kakashi was heartbroken.


	2. Chapter Two

EIGHT Months Later -  
Sakura was as happy as could be with her new husband and new life. They had an enjoyable and quiet time in the land of Hot Springs. Most days had been spent in bed, making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sakura had never known Sasuke to be so willing to talk or touch before. 

 

Once they had returned from their time away in Yuga, he seemed different to her. He wasn’t the same Sasuke that he was on the honeymoon. He was quieter than. Though still just as willing to touch and get her into bed as fast as he could, his moods began to shift. She wondered at times though why he always asked how she felt. 

 

“Fine, why?” She would reply, only to watch his face contort just slightly. 

 

“Just wondering.” He would say back, sometimes almost bite. 

 

It was just a month after they had returned that Kakashi sent him on a short mission to a small village just outside Konoha to gather intel on some bandits reported in the area. 

 

“Do you have to go so soon, Sasuke-kun?” She wrapped her arms gently around his waist as he rolled his clothing and placed it meticulously, as always, into his travel bag. 

 

“Yes, I need to leave as soon as possible. Kakashi said they were spotted just north of Konoha in a small village.” He gently shrugged her off, much to her chagrin. 

 

“I understand. I just want you to be safe.” She got on her tiptoes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. One that he only halfheartedly returned. 

 

Sakura figured it was only because he didn’t want to leave again so soon. They had only been married for barely two months before he got sent back out on missions.

 

When he returned, he asked how she was feeling before she could barely utter a hello to him. Her response was the same “fine” as it had been. If anything, she felt amazing, she was happy and in love.

 

It was only three days after his return that he declared once again, that he was leaving. This time, for longer. He told Sakura that it was because he saw all the evil the world still held and needed to help, that the power of the Rinnegan could help rid it. Sakura, through her tears, stated that she understood his reasons and let him go.

 

Although he had been gone for some time protecting the village and keeping watch over its walls from afar. Sakura was proud of the man that she loved. It was a sacrifice she knew she needed to make for being married to such a powerful shinobi.

 

He was good and gentle to her, even though he was a man of few words, he still made her feel loved… when he was home. 

 

He was only home for a day at a time after that. If she was lucky, it was a couple of days. And, when he was home, he usually was preparing for the next phase in his mission. 

 

Last time, however, he was a bit short and gruff with her after hearing her same answer when he asked how she was feeling. At first, she just chalked it up to him being tired from his missions. She let it go even though it always lasted until he departed again. Sakura couldn’t let a little period like this ruin her newlywed spirit so easily. Even though it felt more soul crushing every time he walked out of those village gates.

 

This time it was three months. Three long months he was gone. She sat on the couch each night that she wasn’t working and asked herself what she had done. Why he was distant again. She never denied him when he wanted her and served him hand and foot it seemed when he did finally return home. So, what had she done to cause him to stay away?  
The pinkette had just finished a grueling 16-hour shift at the hospital which included two emergency surgeries, one birth that had gone without complication, and more checkups than she could count. She was looking forward to going home to shower and sleep.

 

When she entered her and Sasuke’s house, she immediately recognized the familiar chakra signature. Sasuke was home. She found him in their room frantically packing some of her belongings into a bag.

 

“Sasuke! You’re home! What are you doing?!” She exacerbated but noticed something was terribly wrong. 

 

This wasn’t the same Sasuke as before. Sakura had never seen him look so worried before and look so hurried.

 

“I’m leaving for a few months and you are going with me.” He said with no emotion in his voice and still packing her things.

 

Sakura felt her head spin at his statement. She had not been sent a mission scroll so she could prepare. Is this why he looked so frantic to leave? What happened to cause this change?

 

“Right now?” She asked, “Can’t it wait until you’re more rested? You’ve only just got home! I also would like to say goodbye to my parents and friends, Sasuke.”

 

“No!” Sasuke snapped, “It can’t wait until then, Kakashi has already been made aware of our departure so we leave when I say we leave. Everything else can wait until we are back. I’m your priority.”

 

Sakura was stunned as her husband lost his cool with her, yet again. She fought back tears as he angrily continued to shove clothes into her bag. Why was he being so harsh with her? What was so important that it couldn’t wait for morning? And, what was this all about? Kakashi apparently knew something but probably wouldn’t tell her if she poofed into his office right now.

 

In fact, the man in question had barely spoken to her in the last year. She wondered what she had done to upset the silver haired man so much that he would barely acknowledge her existence. He was, however, kind and spoke to her at her wedding. That was at least something. But, no more candid conversations or lunch or tea or anything more than was necessary since she had gotten married. She missed the interaction. And candidness of their friendship.  
She couldn’t think about all that now. She had to go with her husband on whatever secret mission this was. She was obviously needed immediately if Sasuke was in such a rush.

 

She brushed off the thought and tried to prepare the house for their long journey. There was little to no conversation while they both hurried to prepare for their trip. Every time she would ask a question, he would either ignore her or snap back until Sakura just remained quiet.  
Finally, they arrived at the Konoha gates. Sakura bid farewell to the two gate guards as they passed. Sasuke just kept trekking in uncomfortable silence.  
“We will need to move fast to make it to our destination in time.” Sasuke stated directly at her.

 

“In time for what?” Sakura bit her lip as she dared to ask. 

 

“We will be there soon.” Was all he said.

 

His voice was without emotion and it sent shivers down her spine. He would pull away at her touch now. She felt unwanted and useless. Just like before.

 

The first month of their marriage had been pure bliss. They had laughed, talked, and made love. And when they were finished with all of that, they would do it all over. It had been months since Sasuke had changed, no, returned to what he was before they got married. If anything, he had changed beyond that. Not back to his old evil self by any means. But, back to being cold and unfeeling, but worse. 

 

They travelled at fast speeds until they came to a small hideout about two days journey from the Konoha. Sakura recognized it immediately and her heart sank. 

 

It was Karin’s hideout.

 

She turned to look at Sasuke for an explanation, but he only brushed past her and opened the large door without a single word. What she saw after they made their way through the long corridors and into a small room horrified her to no end.

 

Karin was laying upright on a bed in front of her, small beads of sweat on her temples. But, there as something different about her. Sakura sensed two chakras then and, one was in extreme distress.

 

She didn’t have time to think or ask questions. Karin was losing that second chakra and no matter what, it was her job as a doctor to do what she could to save a life.

 

________________________________________

 

Sasuke stood silently in a dark corner, observing the situation. He did not know how the next few hours would go or what he would say to Sakura after she was finished. 

 

He knew she would make a great mother. It was one of the reasons he married her. She was the perfect candidate for what he wanted. An heir. That’s why he was going to make Sakura take care of Karin until his heir was born. And, when they returned to the village with the baby, people would just automatically assume they had a baby in their travels. It was the perfect cover up.

 

He felt slightly guilty for cheating on Sakura. It was a moment of weakness, but he finally got his heir. He wanted Sakura to be the one to provide it, but she wasn’t getting pregnant no matter how often they made love. This was a mistake that gave him what he wanted either way. As long as his child was born looking like him, he could pull off this lie.  
________________________________________

 

“Karin. How…. Just how far along are you?” Sakura barely choked out. 

 

She was a doctor, but she was still a human being with feelings. Tears brimmed her eyes. He had cheated on her.  
“A-about three… ah... three months.” Karin breathed out, obviously in immense pain.

 

Sakura did the math in her head as she began to work on stabilizing the fetus and realized that Karin must have conceived shortly after the last time Sasuke had left. The knife in her gut twisting a little more. Sakura refocused silently and concentrated her chakra into her hands and put them on Karin’s abdomen. Her stomach was already starting to show signs of the new life inside of her. 

 

The new life Karin and Sasuke created. 

 

She would save that baby, and she did. After, a taxing amount of chakra and a couple of hours later, she did. And, she was tired. But that was the least of her concerns.

 

She watched as he stepped out of the shadows. She took a deep breath and clenched her small fist and swung, her fist connecting with his perfect jaw. She hit hard as he stumbled back a little. She didn’t even need to use chakra; her anger was enough to give her the strength.

 

The tears were now streaming down her face as she walked past him and out of the room. She needed to get out and regain her composure.

 

“Sakura…” she heard Sasuke whisper  
________________________________________

 

Kakashi sat on the sill of his office window looking out toward the gates of the village.

 

‘Where did she go?’ He sighed.

 

Sasuke had burst into the office just days prior rambling on about how he needed Sakura and Sakura alone to go with him for an indefinite amount of time. Though Kakashi demanded to know what this meant and why, Sasuke just stated that it was his business and his alone. There was nothing that he could really do as Sakura was his wife, and she was officially off of the active duty roster as of the date of her marriage, per Sasuke’s “orders.”

 

The silver haired Hokage wished that he would have pressed more and actually used his authority as Hokage to force the last Uchiha male to tell him what was happening. Or at least speak with Sakura to make sure she was okay with this request from her husband. He wished that he could just take her away from him. He wished that he could convince her that there was better in the world. 

 

‘Who? You?’ Kakashi shook his head, ‘Silly Idiot. You’re just a broken old man. What makes you think you would be any better for her than Sasuke?”

 

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the glass. All that he could do now was just be there for her if she needed him.

 

‘No! Not if. When she needs me.’ Kakashi was resolute.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to the large stacks of paperwork on his desk, feeling more confident than he had in over a year.

 

‘Maybe I’ll stop being such a crab and ask her to join me for tea like the good old days when she returns.’ He smiled to himself as he sat back at his desk.

 

________________________________________  
Sasuke approached Sakura with caution. When he reached out to touch her arm, he saw her tear stained face. For a moment, he felt guilty. But then remembered the reason they were there. 

 

“Why? You at least owe me that much…” She did not turn her body to face him, the hurt in her voice as clear as day.

 

“Sakura…” Sasuke whispered, “I need you to stay here until the child is here, you and I will then return to Konoha. Karin will stay out of the way. We have decided that she will stay here and look on from afar. And, you would raise her as your own. No one will ever know what happened.”

 

A fresh round of tears overcame Sakura and her shoulders visibly shook. Sasuke just stood there staring at his wife. He knew that he crushed her. He just didn’t know what to do. What he did know was that there was a potential Sharingan wielder in Karin’s belly and he could not abandon the potential. Sakura hadn’t given him an heir and didn’t know when she would, so this mistake was his priority now. 

 

“I am doing this for the baby.” Sakura finally turned, green eyes boring into his soul, “Only for this baby. It will need love and care. Genuine love and care. That is something that you, Sasuke, are not capable of.”

 

Those words stung the Uchiha. But he understood.

 

“Sakura… I’m sorry…” he whispered as he reached out to her.

 

“I had asked you why!” She swatted his hand away.

 

“I was travelling… and I needed someone. She was there.” Sasuke stated, stoic as ever, “and she was easy.”  
“Do you… love her?”

 

“No” He stated flatly.

 

“So, she was just easy access? You couldn’t go back to your wife? Why did you even marry me, Sasuke?” She was losing her cool again.

 

He remained silent to all her questioning.

 

“Why Sasuke?! Just be honest with me!” The tears were rolling again. Her heart was hurting in a way that was worse than the times he tried to kill her combined.

 

“I needed an heir… You were the best choice to give me that formally…. something that you have yet to give me. I figured it would happen in the first few months. And, I was happy with you. But no heir happened. You weren’t conceiving anything. And, before long, I needed to leave for a while to go on missions and it just happened…” He tried to choose his words.

 

________________________________________

 

His words stung her to her core. 

 

“You haven’t even given it time to happen! Hell, you’re never home to make it happen!” She yelled.

 

What happened? How could her world fall apart so easily in a matter of days? Hours even? It shouldn’t have been that easy. The foundation was supposed to be so much stronger. She thought he loved her. She thought he cared about her feelings. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He only wanted her because it was convenient, and she was a suitable and easy choice. She didn’t know what she could believe from him anymore. Their entire marriage had been founded on lies and deceit.

 

“That’s why you were always asking me how I was feeling…” She whispered. 

 

“Yes.” Was all that came from his lips.

 

She bit her tongue and choked back the tears that once again threatened to spill over. Her ears rang as she felt each beat of her broken heart. She felt as if she would be sick. But she knew one thing. 

 

One resolve. 

 

She would stay with him for the sake of the child. The child that was not hers. She didn’t really have much of a choice. But she would love the child because it was innocent. It couldn’t help the way in which it was conceived. Even if it hurt her in ways that she never imagined.

 

She left him standing outside alone as she stalked inside, exhausted, needing some sense of normalcy.

 

Normalcy that would not come for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am hoping to post my rewrites here as often as I can! 
> 
> It is cross-posted to FF too! There are more chapters up but not many of the re-written ones! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three

There was only one way she could put it, miserable.

Sakura had spent the last six months in the hideout, awaiting the birth of Sasuke and Karin’s baby. She had not seen her friends, family, or even her plants for six long months. Hadn’t seen Kakashi in months. The last time she saw him was a few weeks before Sasuke took her away. And, then it was just her giving a report on the clinic. Sure, he was pleasant, but nothing like he used to be. And, she missed him. 

She sighed as she folded the freshly washed and dried laundry in front of her. She had been going through all of the emotions of what had transpired, alone. She was tired of it. Tired of this life she found herself a part of.

There was one person that Sakura had wanted to see the most right now and that was Kakashi. She missed their friendship more than ever before. She missed their casual conversation and the light air between them. She felt guilty for not visiting him ever since Sasuke returned. He always made her happy whenever they hung out or worked late into the night together. A happiness that she craved so badly right now.

The air had been nothing but heavy for the last few months. She had spent her and Sasuke’s first year anniversary of marriage taking care of his pregnant, bed-ridden mistress.

She silently cried herself to sleep most nights. The majority of nights, she was so angry at her husband, that she wanted to scream and kick him out of their room. Some nights, though, she hoped that Sasuke might just hear her beside him and think to ask her what was wrong. Maybe comfort her or hold her. Or even just tell her he loved her. But he didn’t do that. He did nothing that a loving and truly caring husband would do.

All he seemed to want from her was another heir. 

Most of each day was spent monitoring and siphoning her own chakra into Karin and her child to keep them both from entering into distress once again. She was exhausted from it. She hadn’t spent so much chakra continuously since the Fourth Great War.

Every night, it was the same routine with Sasuke. He would enter their room and take her. Though it was not the same as when they were in Konoha. She didn’t even look forward to sex anymore because of the routine. Most nights she would just lay there while it happened, it didn’t even feel good anymore. She felt empty. She was nothing more than an object it seemed. 

When he was done, he would simply stand up and disappear into the bathroom to shower. He was also much colder. Rougher. Maybe he felt guilt for cheating on her? Maybe he felt awkward? She had no idea. He was simply not the same person who she thought she had married. And she hated it. 

She had begun to hate herself.

She and Karin had struck up a weird, awkward sort of relationship. One not of friendship per se, but more of an awkward rivalry. Karin never once apologized for seducing her husband and that hurt. Her way of trying to boss Sakura around during her daily examinations and chakra transfusions made her blood boil.

Sakura sighed as she entered her and Sasuke’s room. It had been a long day of endless chatter from Karin, telling her how to do this and that and how the baby was destroying her self-proclaimed perfect body. 

All she wanted now was a piping hot shower. Alone. It was one of the only times of the day that she got to herself.

She recalled the conversation that was had earlier while she washed the grime of the day off of her. 

-Flashback - 

“Sakura! You’re doing it all wrong!” Karin nearly yelled at her as she placed a glowing green palm to her round belly.

“I’m a doctor, Karin, I know what I am doing.” Sakura stated with an edge to her voice. 

“Alright fine then, Dr. Haruno.” The Uzumaki mocked. 

“Uchiha.” Sakura corrected, not looking up to meet the woman’s eyes. 

She felt her anger flare at the obvious insult but kept herself under control while she channeled the precise flow of chakra out.

“Oh, sorry, Dr. “Uchiha.”” Sakura could feel the eye roll coming from the heavily pregnant woman as she laid there teasing her. 

There was a deafening silence for a moment before Sakura spoke quietly. 

“Why did you do it?” Her voice broke, “You knew we were married.” 

“Yet he still came to me.” The redhead spat, “Looked like he was miserable too.”

“It takes two to tango.” Sakura bit, “You chased him, he came to you. You and he both could have said no. But you didn’t. You took advantage of his need.” 

She felt hot tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall. 

“I never should have saved you on that bridge so long ago when he tried to kill you.” Sakura instantly regretted her words once she spoke them, “I’m sorry. I should not have said that to you.”

Karin just cackled and ignored the apology.

“He tried to kill you too, remember? Twice!” She held up two fingers to the pinkette, “I wonder why he even married you!” 

Sakura remained silent as Karin continued.

“No, we know why he married you. Yet here I am doing the job you were supposed to do!”

Sakura bit her lip to hold back the sob. Was it that obvious to everyone as to why he married her? Was she not worth more than that? Surely deep down he held some sort of feelings?

‘Foolish. How damn foolish I’ve been…’ The pinkette thought bitterly to herself.

“This damn child is ruining my beautiful body. It will never be the same. Damn it!” 

-Flashback end- 

She knew Sasuke would be back from scouting at any time and revealed in the time she had by herself. She knew he would demand sex from her as it was every night. And she knew, as every time before, she would not conceive. 

Sakura pondered if maybe there was something wrong with her. If, Karin could conceive so easily, why couldn’t she? Had her life as a shinobi intervened? She shook her head at the thoughts that made her feel less than and focused on the positive things. 

She had family that loved her and friends that adored her. And, she hoped to see them soon. She smiled at the thought of seeing Ino once more and their banter that she envisioned.

Just as she stepped into the water, she wondered one thing. 

‘Will he be happy to see me again? I’ll have to ask him over for tea once we get back home.’ 

________________________________________

Sasuke spent most of his time out scouting, leaving his wife and mistress at the hideout. He knew he had hurt Sakura. He knew that she cried herself to sleep at night, but he did nothing. Deep down he knew what he did was wrong. But there wasn’t much he could do about it now. Karin was due at any moment and then there would be another Uchiha. Even if not legitimate. But that was something that no one would know except for the three of them. Not the Hokage. Not even the child would be told. It would be their secret. As long as the child came out looking more like him, it would work out perfectly.

His father would roll in his grave if he knew how reckless Sasuke had been to take a mistress and get her pregnant.

He sighed as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in. The damage had been done, but he knew Sakura well enough to know that she would stay. She would take care of the child without complaint. And, that is why he married her. She was devoted to a flaw. He hoped she would get pregnant soon and he would have two new sharingan wielders. But she wasn’t. And, he was growing impatient. 

________________________________________

Kakashi looked over some documents that had been begging for his attention for weeks. He was finally starting to think that the Uchiha and the beautiful pink haired woman were never coming back.

The hospital was suffering from her absence. Her family was suffering from her absence. Naruto did nothing but beg for some sort of information regarding his best friends. But, Kakashi had none to give. He hadn’t heard a peep from the young couple for months. Actually, he recalled that he hadn’t heard from the pair since they left in the middle of the night.

He let out a deep breath and continued to work on the paperwork in front of him.

He missed her more with each day that passed but most of all he just hoped that she was alright. 

He recalled how urgent Sasuke had been when he requested her to go with him and he was worried. Kakashi didn’t trust Sasuke. Even though he had journeyed around the countries finding himself, there was something that still did not sit well with the Rokudaime. But he let her go with him and he regretted that move. He could have easily used his authority to tell Sasuke that she was needed in Konoha. But, he didn’t. And, now, everyone was paying the price. He was sure though, that he was suffering most from her absence. 

He sighed once more as he watched as the first raindrops of the season began to shower the village. 

________________________________________

Lightning cracked in the sky outside during the first thunderstorm of the season while Sakura let the tears come down freely as Karin let out a piercing cry with one final pained push. 

The child had arrived. It was a girl.

She arrived squirming and screaming. She was beautiful. 

She had Sasuke’s deep black orbs and raven hair. So small and innocent. Sakura felt fresh, hot tears sting at her eyes as the child calmed and wrapped her tiny fingers around the pinkette’s pinky finger. 

It was not this sweet child’s fault. She was the innocent byproduct of her father’s adultery.

The moment she laid eyes on her; she knew she would love this child. Protect the child and care for her every need. She may not genetically be hers, but this would be her daughter. Her child. 

She held the tiny infant close to her heart and swayed back and forth, lulling the small thing to sleep.

Karin had refused to see the child, claiming she did not want to be around “the thing” that ruined her body, and fallen asleep almost instantly after. It had been difficult and took a large toll on her body, but Sakura felt insulted that Karin treated the child so poorly when she was not even minutes old.

“Sarada.” Sasuke finally spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

“What?” Sakura questioned, slightly upset that her uncaring husband was interrupting the tender moment between the two. 

“Her name is Sarada.” The raven-haired man said matter of factly.

“You’re just deciding that?” The pinkette spat, “You’re not going to consult Karin? Or me?”

“Her and I already spoke about it.”

It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on her then. Sometime, when she was not around, they spoke of their child’s name. She felt silly for feeling hurt over that, but everything seemed to hurt now. If this child was going to be hers, not Karin’s, she at least should have been given this choice. But Sasuke when over her head and decided yet again her fate.

She felt like a damned puppet.

‘My husband and his mistress discussed what they would name their child…’ She thought she was being ridiculous. It was their child, ‘Their child… not ours. Not mine and Sasuke's.’

Her heart felt another pain. She hoped it wouldn’t be like that every time she looked at Sarada.

‘No! She is my daughter! She is more my daughter than Karin’s! She will know love like nothing ever before. I will cherish her forever. My Sarada.’ Sakura thought to herself with a new sense of determination. 

________________________________________

The Rokudaime rushed to the village gate as quickly as his feet could carry him when news that Sasuke and Sakura would return that morning. 

She was back. He needed to see her face. He needed to make sure she was alright. 

The sight he was met with when he got there made his heart fall right out of his chest and to the ground. 

She stood next to her dark-haired husband looking too thin and tired. Her face looked gaunt and the rings around her eyes made it look like she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in quite a while. He wanted to rush to her and take her frail looking body into his arms and take the pain that he saw on her face away. What had that bastard put her through? What had she seen? He didn’t know. Whatever it was he wanted to make it better. 

His eyes widened as he focused in on what was swaddled close to her chest. The bundle moved and he saw a tiny hand appear.

She finally met his eyes. She smiled that fake wide smile that he saw so often when she knew that things were grim but was trying to keep morale up. The smile he saw so many times during her teen years and on through the war. The fake smile that showed up again only when Sasuke showed up again. 

He gave her his famous eye crinkle back, but that was fake too. He wondered if she knew his smile was fake too. He knew she did. They had been too close, and she was so perceptive that there was no way such a smart woman could miss it. 

She gave him a small, tired nod and they were on their way. No words spoken, just looks exchanged. He watched and clenched his fist as Sasuke pushed her forward with slightly more force than he saw necessary. 

He made his way to the Cenotaph. He needed to talk things over with Rin and Obito.

“When did this happen? Was she pregnant when she left?” He knelt and placed the white roses on the stone memorial, “See, I didn’t see any signs at all. She had reported not two weeks before she left, and I only felt her chakra… Then they both left so suddenly. She looked so healthy. Now she looks so thin and frail. Her clothes hung so loosely on her body and her eyes looked so sad.”

The Hokage took a deep breath as the mental image of how haggard she looked popped back into his head. He felt his anger flare suddenly then. 

“And, Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there! Not offering to help her carry the child or anything. He looked harder and colder. I honestly didn’t know that was possible. I can’t explain it. I need to know what happened, something had to have happened. But it really is none of my business. I have a feeling deep down that there is more to this and that Sasuke is going to leave again. I have a feeling he’s going to leave them alone. That he will leave Sakura alone to care for their child.”

He clenched his fists tightly and looked up into the cloudy and darkening sky.

“If that man leaves his family alone, I will do what I can. I will care and be there as much as she will allow me. I can’t watch her raise her child by herself while Sasuke is off “protecting the village.” The war is over. I never had the heart to tell her, but I only sent Sasuke on one mission. He left for the rest on his own request. He is just a selfish being. And, poor Sakura gets the brunt of it.”

He stood from his place at the Cenotaph and slowly made his way back to the Hokage Tower.

________________________________________

Sakura had just finished washing the laundry and dusting the furniture that Sasuke was now lounging on when a quick knock came to the door. When she saw that her husband was not moving, she made her way to the door and opened it. Her face instantly brightening. 

“Mom! Dad!” She pulled them into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. 

“Sakura! We just heard that you were home!” Mebuki stated as they walked into the Uchiha home, “Your father and I wish we knew that you were coming! We could have welcomed you at the gate!” 

“We weren’t going to get you get far without greeting good ole’ mom and dad!” Kizashi joked.

Sakura blushed slightly as she put the kettle on and moved into the living room to usher them to sit. Sasuke sat up reluctantly and pursed his lips tightly as they sat down. 

“Sasuke.” Kizashi greeted the Uchiha.

“Kizashi.” Sasuke nodded, dropping the respectful formality. 

Sakura knew her family didn’t care for her husband. When they were dating, she couldn’t understand why. Her rose-colored glasses covered too many of his faults. She could see now why they did not approve of him. 

‘Foolish…’

“You left in a hurry, Sakura! We missed you so!” Mebuki exclaimed brightly, “I want to hear all about what happened.” 

“Yes. We missed you greatly.” Kizashi quickly agreed as he looked at his daughter worriedly, “Did you not eat much? You have gotten so thin. I mean, you were always fit, but now you’re exceptionally so. Are you okay?” 

“Sakura is fine.” Sasuke stood and began walking toward their bedroom. 

The pinkette met her father’s worried eyes and smiled. 

“Yes, Dad. I’m okay, but…” 

It was at that moment; they all heard the wail of an infant. Sakura stood immediately to retrieve Sarada. 

________________________________________

Both Kizashi and Mebuki’s eyes widened at the sudden sound. 

“Sakura?” Mebuki whispered as she watched her hurriedly disappear. 

It was a few minutes of complete silence between Mebuki and her husband before the blonde woman watched her daughter return to room with a swaddled bundle in her arms. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock that she felt. Her baby was pregnant and had gave birth without telling her. 

“Mom? Dad?” Sakura made her way to them and placed the bundle in her arms, “Meet your granddaughter, Sarada.” 

“Sakura. You were pregnant when you left? He took you away while you were pregnant?!” Mebuki spoke once more, anger bubbling inside her. 

“She’s only a couple of weeks old so please be gentle.” Sakura avoided her mother’s questions. 

“Sure, dear. You must remember. This is not my first time.” Mebuki spoke gently, “Where is Sasuke?” 

“He retired for the night. Our journey was long and he’s tired.” She watched her daughter stare at the floor. 

“What about you?” It was Kizashi that spoke next.

“What do you mean, Dad?” Sakura absentmindedly asked. 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Yes, I am. It was a long six months and I’m happy to be home. With you guys and with my friends as well.” She met her father’s eyes with a grateful smile. 

Mebuki didn’t know what had changed her daughter. She was usually so bright and cheery. Now she was quiet and distant. Was it that she was overly tired? How hard of a toll had the pregnancy taken on her? She didn’t know. But she didn’t like it. She worried for her daughter. 

The way she handled Sarada was not natural, she noted as she passed the infant back to her daughter. Maybe she was just getting used to being a new mother. But it had come so easy when she had Sakura. Something was off and she was determined to find out. 

“We should be going, Sakura. You need some rest. Please, come around! And, I would love to help with my grand baby any time that you need me to!” Mebuki pushed the thoughts barging into the side and hugged her daughter tightly. 

“Thank you for coming to see us. I love you guys.” She watched as Sakura hugged Kizashi tightly and noticed the tears barely brimming the rims of her eyes. 

The moment that they stepped out the door of the Uchiha home, it was Kizashi that spoke. His dark pink hair illuminated by the dim streetlight. 

“Something isn’t right.” He stated, worry evident in his voice. 

“I agree. Kizashi, we need to help our daughter.” 

“The child looked nothing like Sakura.” He added.

“We’ll let her come forward when she’s ready.” Mebuki whispered, “Let her rest for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thank you so much for reading! Chapter Four will be up soon! 
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four

It took no time for the two to settle back into their home. Although it didn’t feel like home anymore. When she left, she was happy and in love. And, now that she was back she was tired and always near her breaking point. Sakura didn’t know how much more she could handle.

Shortly after returning, she sensed a new chakra point in her womb. It gave her hope, especially after taking countless tests, that things may actually turn out okay.

Sakura had worked hard once more in an attempt to make it home again as she juggled between frequent diaper changes, cooking, cleaning, and trying to find time to sleep while Sasuke was out. His schedule had not changed much since they had been back. He still left right after she made him breakfast to go and train with Naruto and do whatever it was that he did.

He didn’t seem to care that she was struggling.

This time when he was preparing to leave the village for how long Sakura didn’t know, she basically begged him to stay. To let them be a family.

“Don’t you want to spend at least one day with us before you go, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura pled as he took his cloak off of the hook and wrapped his body in it, “I mean, you’ve hardly spent much time with Sarada since we returned almost two weeks ago.” 

“It’s not like she is going to remember if I was here or not, Sakura.” Sasuke bit out as he opened the door. 

Sakura’s heart broke then. He was so distant with her. Had Sasuke always been like this, she quietly thought. Had she really been that blinded by her so called devotion to him?

“Sasuke, I miss you too though. I wish you would stay for at least a little while?” She tugged at his sleeve. 

She watched as Sasuke’s brow twitched with irritation. 

“The village needs me.” He deadpanned as he turned to face her. 

“Your family needs you.” She whispered. 

She watched as his eyes softened for a moment. He snaked an arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. 

“I’m not leaving for long, I will be back in a couple of weeks.” He turned his back to her and began toward the concrete path. 

Sakura felt a tear sting at her eye as she stood in their doorway. It was time to tell him. She ran toward him, stopping only feet from his shadowing figure. 

“Wait!” She called out, her voice thick with emotion. 

“What is it?” He stopped and turned only slightly so that one obsidian eye was visible. 

“Sasuke, I’m pregnant…” She whispered, “I’m probably around six to eight weeks along. I just thought that you should know before you left…”

She watched as a small smirk came to his handsome face. Sakura hoped that this news would make him stay awhile so they could properly celebrate. That he would help her. Love her.

“Well, it’s about time.” Were the only words that left his lips as he turned and left once more. 

The pink haired Uchiha just stood, rooted in her spot as her husband left on his self suited mission. Her tears fell as rivers as she watched him disappear farther with each step he took. 

_‘Come back, Sasuke… Please, come back to me. Turn around and come back.’_

She silently pled until her ears were met with the cries of a new born baby that was not her own. She turned with a defeated sigh and sulked back to the house. 

It wasn’t about her anymore, she remembered, she needed to focus on her child. No, her _children._

* * *

Sakura kept her pregnancy to herself until one night about ten days after Sasuke left, she woke up to her sheets soaked in blood and severe pain shooting throughout her body. 

“No, no, no. Please, no!” She cried as she ran to the bathroom. 

She placed a glowing green hand on her lower abdomen and ciphened her chakra to the life inside of her. Letting the tears fall as she worked to heal the dying fetus. 

“Please… Stay with me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like he does.” Her voice broke as a tight cramp signaled that she had done all that she could do. 

It was too late. 

Sakura laid on the floor sobbing until she heard the barely one month old child crying in the other room. 

It broke her heart to hear the child that was not her own. How was it that Karin could try only once and be successful. But she had tried so many times, only to fail when it came down to it. 

Sakura picked herself up off the floor and quickly cleaned herself up and changed into new, unstained pajamas, and made a bottle for the infant. She had to carry on. Not only for herself, but for Sarada too. 

_‘Sasuke will be so disappointed…’_ She thought as she picked up the small dark haired child. Her tears falling onto the girl’s face as she stared. 

Shortly after putting her to bed, the pinkette walked into her room and felt her stomach drop at the sight of her bed. The usually crisp white blanket and sheets were stained with blood. _Her blood._ Blood that signalled the end of a life that never had a chance to begin with.

Switching into autopilot, Sakura quickly ripped the bedding off and began washing them. She added more bleach than necessary to the washing machine, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to get rid of the painful evidence that she had failed.

With the bedding washing, she decided to curl up and simply sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

Just as Sasuke had promised, he was back in the village in a matter of weeks. Sakura met him at the village gates to welcome him home with Sarada swaddled to her chest. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun.” She put on her brave face and smiled widely. 

“Hn.” Was all that came from his lips as he brushed past her and headed directly to Hokage Tower.

Sakura’s shoulders slumped in defeat as she made the journey back to her home without her husband. 

_‘He’s probably just had a long couple of weeks. Be understanding, Sakura. Make him a nice dinner. He is still your husband. On the good days and the bad. But, I have to break the news to him soon…’_

Hours had passed before he came home. He walked through the door and kicked his shoes off. 

Sakura watched as his tired form approached her in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” He said, “I’m going to shower.” 

She set the lid down on the rice pot and turned around and smiled to the man. 

_‘See, he’s just tired.’_

“Okay, dinner will be finished by the time you get out. And, Sarada will be fed.” She took his cloak and brought it to the laundry basket to be washed. 

“Thanks.” 

She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and took a deep breath. She knew he would not be pleased to hear that she had lost the baby. 

She couldn’t focus on that now. She needed to feed Sarada before Sasuke finished his shower. 

It was not long before he reappeared with fresh clothes, toweling his raven hair. It had grown out in the weeks that he was gone. 

“I need a cut, do you mind doing that for me while I am home?” She heard him as she set the table. 

“Of course. I can do it after Sarada goes to bed.” 

She watched as he took a seat at their table and glanced behind him to the bouncer on the floor. His daughter was sound asleep as she saw a small smile come to his lips. 

_‘He does love her. I am sure of it.’_

“Sasuke…” She whispered before she took a bite of her own dinner. 

He had shoveled his first plate down in less than a minute and was up getting more before she knew it. 

“Hmm?” 

“I lost it…” She whispered as a tear fell. 

Silence fell on the room except for the sound of a pair of chopsticks bouncing on the floor.

“You what?” He growled. 

“I am so sorry.” She began to sob as her heart broke. 

She needed to be loved. She longed for him to wrap his arm around her and tell her that everything was okay and that he loved her. That she was more than just a vessel to him, “It happened shortly after you left.” 

“You lost the baby?!” He took a step back and threw his plate across the room. Strewning rice and shattering the plate against the wall, “How could you!” 

It was then that the high pitched wails of an infant flooded the room. Both adults ignored the crying baby, knowing she was okay, just startled by the loud noises.

“I didn’t mean too! It happens!” She cried back, “But, we can try again! I want to try again!” 

The anger he displayed was unnerving. She had never seen him _this_ angry. Not since the war and when he was walking down a darker path.

“It took you nearly a year to get pregnant in the first place! This is not what was supposed to happen!” He yelled loudly as he stomped out of the dining room and down the hall, her close behind. 

Sakura felt her heart break in two. He just clearly told her that, that was his top priority. To get her pregnant and nothing more. Her tears began to run down her cheeks. 

“I wish that I could be like Karin! I wish it could be that easy for me! I’m sorry I’m not her!” She sobbed as she watched him take his cloak out of the laundry basket and dawn it. 

“I’m leaving, Sakura.” He stated, “I am so angry, I can’t be here with you right now.” 

Sakura gawked at her husband then. She couldn't believe that he was essentially running away from this. Rather than stay and comfort her for losing their child, he doesn't even want to look at her. 

“It’s not like I meant to lose the baby! You make it sound like I did this on purpose!” She stood in front of the door. 

Sakura couldn’t comprehend why he was so angry. He should be upset. This was _his_ child as well. Did he not feel any grief?

“Move aside.” He commanded, “I will be back later.” 

She felt his rough hand move her frail body to the side and shoved his way out the door. 

Sakura slumped to the floor, sobbing for who knows how long, until her eyes could no longer stay open and her world went black. The cries of Sarada fading as well. 

* * *

Kakashi was on his way home when he was met by the cloaked man on the same street. 

“Ah. Sasuke,” He saluted with two fingers to the man, “I thought you would have been at home with your family.” 

‘ _With her. Why aren’t you spending your time with her. You already have left her so many times.’_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the Uchiha’s voice. 

“I was.” He spat, “I am leaving again tomorrow, Kakashi.” 

_‘Bastard.’_

“Oh? Why so soon?” He tried to keep his composure. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from sighing at the statement.

“As Hokage, it is my business, Sasuke.” Kakashi deadpanned as he ran his gloved hand through is unruly mane. 

“There is a new dimension that I would like to check out. And, this trip home has been… disappointing. I actually think that I might leave right now. There is no point in staying.” 

_‘How dare you.’_

Kakashi shifted his weight to a hip and crossed his arms in front of him. Why was Sasuke so irritated? He had only returned home today. He had been in the village for less than twelve hours and he was already ready to leave again?

“What do you mean disappointing?” He dared asking.

_‘Don’t tell me he’s calling her a disappointment…’_

There was a tense moment of silence before the raven haired man spoke.

“My private life is none of your business. I’ll be going now.”

Kakashi was taken aback momentarily by the venom in Sasuke’s tone.

“Well, best of luck to you, I guess. Report any findings.” He crinkled his eyes at the arrogant man before him. 

_‘Better yet, just stay away. You cause her more harm than good. Why is he being so hateful? He should be happy that he has a family at all. I need to go check on her.’_

He ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha household at the edge of the village. The lights were still on in the kitchen window as he approached. But, he saw no movement there. Just the ominous glow of what he wished he had. 

Someone waiting for him at home. 

He shrugged the offending thought away as he peeked into the window only to find the woman lying on the floor. 

_‘Shit! I need to get in there! Sasuke, if you hurt her I swear.’_

The Rokudaime opened the window and slipped in silently. He was met with a sleeping baby in a bouncer on the floor and a mess of rice and broken glass trailing from the table to the opposite wall. 

_‘What the hell happened here?’_

He quickly made his way to Sarada and found that she was fine and then turned his attention to the child’s mother. The woman that he loved more than his own soul. He knelt beside her and touched two fingers to her face and she stirred slightly. 

_‘She’s just asleep. Thank god…’_  

He breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into her and Sasuke’s room. 

_‘More like her room. He is never here to enjoy her in that way.’_

He stopped when he felt her stir in his arms. 

“Sasuke…” She whispered as her eyes fluttered open slightly and then close once more. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” He whispered as he laid her on the bed gently. 

Kakashi caressed her tear stained face and moved to adjust the sheets on the bed to make her more comfortable. He stopped when his nose was met with the smell of blood. 

_‘Oh my gods, she’s hurt!’_

He moved to examine her in the dark. Moving the sheets around her sleeping body and stopped once more by the sight of a large faded stain on the white sheets. It was not one that would be easily noticed by a normal person. But, with his keen eyes and nose, nothing slipped by him. It looked as if she had washed it over and over again with bleach. 

Realization came crashing down on him as he continued to search just in case. 

_‘She miscarried. But, when? It had to have been recently. These are fresh sheets… How far along was she? Oh, Sakura...’_

He took a small peek around the bathroom and found a large box of pregnancy tests and multiple wrappers in the trash can. 

Kakashi sighed loudly as he made his way back to her bedside. 

“What has he put you through?” He whispered as he heard a small cry from the living room. 

_‘Don’t let him turn you into a baby machine. It’s not healthy… Sarada, she’s barely a month old, your body needs to heal.’_ He thought as he carefully picked up the infant.

It was an hour before he lulled the fussy child back to sleep and placed her in her crib. He hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing and was just allowing common sense and instinct drive him. Sakura had not moved once since he laid her down. 

_‘She’s beyond exhausted…’_

He took a look around the place and moved with the silence that he was known for. He cleaned every grain of rice off of the floor and every minute shard of glass from the destroyed plate. 

When he made his exit, it was late, but the place was spotless. 

_‘She deserves more.’_

He was lost in thought the entire walk back to his own home. She was stuck in his head. 

_‘Why didn’t she come to me? We have barely spoken since before she left. Before Sarada was born. She is in so much pain…’_

He slammed his hand down on the opposite side of the bed in anger as he cursed Sasuke. 

It would be a sleepless night for the Rokudaime as he came up with a million different ways to help the pinkette. 

* * *

Tsunade was insistent that Sakura take some time off since she had an infant at home and no one there to care for her when she was not around. Sakura declined, telling the former Hokage that she needed to work and that Sasuke would be around soon to help with the bills and the baby. 

“Sakura!” Tsunade rubbed her temples, “You need to rest! Giving birth does a lot of damage to the body! You are taking at least another few weeks to heal. My orders.” 

“Lady Tsunade, I am fine. I need this! Please… Let me come back.” Sakura pled with her, “I need to come back. Ino and my parents have already offered to help me with Sarada. I may as well be doing some good for the village!” 

They had been at it for an hour before the blonde sannin let out a long sigh. 

“Alright, Sakura. You can come back…” She glared, “But, if I hear that you are overworking yourself. I will personally drag your ass out of here and lock you in a cell until you learn that you can’t do that.” 

Sakura grinned genuinely for the first time in a long time. 

“Understood, mi'lady!” 

A few months had passed and Sakura continued her same exhausting routine. She had no time for anything other than work and Sarada. The bills had to be paid and the baby had to be cared for.

She loved Sarada so much. But, it still hurt. The fact that she had to keep the pain inside hurt even more. Having to be fake was so hard for her. She had to learn to hide the heart she wore on her sleeve.

And she resented Sasuke for it. She resented him for cheating, she resented him for creating a child with someone else, she resented him for leaving her to care for said child by herself. She resented him for making her hide her true self. She hated those feelings. But, she had to carry on, for Sarada’s sake.

But, she needed something first. She needed another friend other than Ino or Naruto. She needed to see the Hokage. Her friend. Best friend. She needed his comforting and easy company.

She had a sneaking suspicion that it was him that had come into her home the night she and Sasuke had fought. It had to have been him who carried her to bed, put Sarada to bed, and methodically cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and even other parts of her house.

She needed to thank him. Thank him for being there even when she accidentally shoved him away. 

She needed him again in her life. She couldn’t figure out why it had to be him, but she wouldn’t question it. He always made her happy. Kakashi would hopefully understand.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his desk pinching the bridge of his masked nose as the genin team in his office were complaining about the D-rank mission he had just given them.

“No, you can’t have an A-rank mission. You just graduated from the academy,” He stated in a manner of fact tone. He couldn’t help but smile to himself remembering Team 7’s early missions and remembering how Naruto’s annoying and obnoxious complaining had earned them a C-rank mission. The mission to the Land of Waves where they encountered Zabuza.

With a little more complaining and with Kakashi not relenting on the D-rank mission. The three genin finally accepted and with heads hanging low, they left his office. He again pinched the bridge of his nose once more and opened the drawer next to him. Inside the drawer, laid his favorite book with the obnoxious, yet worn, yellow cover of Icha Icha. He picked the book up, needing a moment to himself.

That moment didn’t last long when there was a quiet knock on his door.

‘ _What could it be now?’_ He sighed as he put his book back in it’s safe spot.

“Enter.” He began fumbling with some papers, trying to make it look like he was actually doing important things, “Oh…”

Sakura entered his office timidly.

He hadn’t seen her since he carried her to bed. Assuming she still had no idea who cleaned her home and carried to bed, he composed himself as best as he could. 

“Hi…” The silver-haired man’s eyes were wide in shock that she had actually come to see him.

His heart sank at the site of her. She looked even more haggared than she had on that night. He knew that being a parent to a newborn had to be hard. He had never done it himself, but he saw how Kurenai was after she had her and Asuma’s little girl. But, this was different. She looked sad, and empty. She looked like she was barely hanging on. 

She looked so frail and thin.

He had kept a silent eye on the pink-haired woman and the dark-haired baby from afar, just like he promised himself. He knew that she cried herself to sleep most nights. He had figured it was because Sasuke had left again.

‘ _How dare he leave her alone like this…’_

“C-can I sit down, Hokage-sama?” She said timidly as she approached his desk.

“Yes!” He was snapped out of his thoughts, “Sakura, please don’t call me that. You know it makes me feel old.” 

He crinkled his eyes into his famous smile.

“Sorry, Kakashi…” he watched as she looked at the floor.

It saddened him to hear how lifeless her voice was now. There was no perk to it anymore. None of the sass that he loved and remembered.

“What brings you here?” He decided to get to the point before he spilled his guts to her and made it even weirder for them.

She finally met his eyes. The sad green eyes looked hopeless.

“How are you?” She said quietly.

_‘How are you? How are you?! Not how am I, Sakura. How are **you**???’_ He just wanted to yell and hug her and take all of the pain she was feeling away.

“I'm good! Busy as ever!” He kept it light. 

If she wanted to talk, she would.

“Good,” she bit her lip, “What happened?”

Her question took him slightly aback.

“What?”

“What happened? To us. Our friendship? We haven’t talked for ages. We went from being basically inseparable to nothing.”

_‘Us…’_ His self-control waned, but he was quickly pulled out by his own conscience, _‘Stop! Stop, you dirty old pervert. She’s married. Not just married. She is a mother too. Don’t even think about it.’_

Kakashi took a slow and even breath to steady his emotions. He never had these issues controlling himself around others, but with Sakura it was different. He wanted to feel everything when it came to her.

“Well, I thought you didn’t want to spend time anymore. You stopped coming to my office.”

“You didn’t try either though!” he watched as tears came to her eyes.

“I’m sorry… Sasuke came back and I figured all of your spare time was spent with him. Then I heard you were getting married and I guess I thought you wouldn’t have time for an old man like me anymore!” He rubbed the back of his head. 

He knew she was on the verge of tears so he tried to add a little humor into the situation.

He watched her fight back the tears as she blinked furiously. A soft sniffle made his resolve waver again just slightly. He wanted so badly to get up and pull her into an embrace. To tell her that she doesn’t need to be so sad anymore.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe I didn’t want to make the time to nurture our friendship. And, that was selfish of me. I’m sorry Kakashi…” Sakura looked into his eyes. Both of his eyes, “I need a friend. I need you. I need our friendship back. Would you be willing to give me another chance at friendship?”

_‘She said she needs me…’_

“Sakura, I am here, I am your friend. That has never stopped.” He was honest and sincere.

She smiled at him widely. Still a hollow, fake smile that killed him inside.

“Well, I know you have important Hokage business to attend to. And, I don’t want to keep you,” She stood to leave, “I just needed to talk this out.”

“How’s Sarada?” He asked as she touched the door handle to leave.

She stopped and stood for a moment with her back to him. Then, he saw her shoulders start to shake quietly.

‘ _Great! Good going, grandpa! You went and made her cry. Wait! She’s crying. I only asked about her baby.’_

He quickly approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Sakura…” his voice was barely above a whisper, “What is it? Is she okay?”

* * *

Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. The pain that she felt over Sasuke, over Sarada, and over the fetus that she just lost gushed over and she turned around and threw her arms around his middle. Her face pressed against his dark green flak jacket, wetting it with her hot tears.

* * *

He was surprised by her sudden movement. But, he felt a twinge of pain seeing her so broken. The old Sakura, the one that he knew before she was married to the Uchiha, would not cry at the simple question. She would have given an answer with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, even if it hurt her. 

This new Sakura that was in front of him had seen more than her fair share of pain. Sure, she had known pain and sadness, both physical and mental, from her years of being a kunoichi. But, this pain was different. It was evident.

Kakashi put his arms around her shoulders into a tight hug.

“Ka-Kashi…” She sobbed, “It hurts… It hurts so bad.”

“What hurts?” He smoothed her hair with his gloved hand, “What’s hurting you, Sakura? Has he hurt you? Has Sasuke laid a hand on you?”

_‘Is that why she was laying on the floor that night? I will kill him.’_

She pulled away from the hug and shook her head.

“No, No, Sasuke has never laid a hand on me.”

_‘Sakura…’_

“Then what… what happened?” He gently pressed.

He watched as she hesitated through her tears for a few moments. Obviously contemplating her response. She looked as if she had to get whatever it was off of her chest. However, Sarada was four months old now. And, whatever she has been harboring was something she had been keeping for a while.  And, from the looks of her it was tearing her apart. It was time to hear the truth. Kakashi watched as she took a deep breath, seeming like she was going to say something that she could never take back.

“Sasuke had made me promise to never tell a soul. That no one would ever suspect. And, so far. No one has it seems…” Sakura whispered. 

“What would we never suspect, Sakura?” He pressed more. 

He needed to know. Not just as the village leader. But as someone who cared very much for her wellbeing. 

"Sarada… She isn’t mine.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!!   
> Here is my rewrites for chapter 4! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I am so excited for this rewriting process! I am trying to regularly update both rewrites and chapters.   
> You guys are amazing for sticking with me through this journey of writing. And, thank you for reading!   
> Please comment if you enjoyed it! I have begun cross-posting to AO3 as well!!!   
> I wanna especially thank my wonderful and amazing friend and beta, generaltay! She is incredible and you all should go show her some love on her stories, Unity Without Sin and As If Fate Would Have It!   
> Thanks guys!   
> Till next chap! :)


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sarada… She isn't mine." She whispered.

Kakashi instantly let go of Sakura with wide eyes, obviously showing her he was speechless. He obviously couldn't believe what he just heard. He quickly guided them back over to his desk so she could sit and asked her to tell him exactly what had happened.

Sakura recounted to the current Hokage, through tears, what had happened between Sasuke and Karin. He just sat there, staring at her. She couldn't tell if it was pity or anger in his eyes.

' _I hope he doesn't pity me. That's the last thing I need from him…'_

Kakashi sat and listened quietly to every word the kunoichi spoke. Each one making his rage heighten.

' _That bastard! I knew he was no good from the start. I should have never let this happen. I shouldn't have let him take you like that back then… The pain that you must have endured…'_

"Why have you kept this from everyone?" He asked, narrowing his black eyes at her.

' _Most of all from me… I would've been there for you. I would never have done this to you. Why did you choose him? Damn it! Kakashi, you fool, stop pining after her. It's too late.'_

He still couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. Sarada wasn't her child?!

* * *

' _Anger. Good one, Sakura. This is why you should have just kept your mouth shut,'_ She thought to herself when she saw the look on his half-covered face. The look in his eyes.

Sakura nearly winced. An automatic response for her. One that was a more recent development. It seemed she did nothing but disappoint the men closest to her.

"Sasuke told me that no one was to know what happened." Sakura answered honestly, shrugging her thin shoulders, "Said that no one would never even suspect. That's why he came back and took only me. I'm his wife and Karin was already three months pregnant. People in the village would just assume I was pregnant when I left with him. It was the perfect cover. And, I am a doctor. He needed me for my skills too. Karin was about to… about to miscarry when I arrived."

Sakura stopped and took a deep breath as the last words nearly ripped her already aching heart out.

' _I could heal her and save Sarada… but not my own child…'_

Sakura watched as Kakashi shifted uncomfortably on his heels and rested his weight on his left hip and shift his dark, almost haunting gaze to the large windows covering nearly half of his office.

' _He definitely thinks I'm pathetic… Hell! I am pathetic! But, I don't want him to think so. I already know my husband thinks I am useless. I just don't want Kakashi to think so. He has always been my biggest support aside from Naruto. Always… Gods, I'm a fool.'_

* * *

The silver haired man had to look away from the sad woman in front of him to keep his emotions in check. Watching her fall apart hurt him so much. He wanted to hop over his desk and wrap his arms around her and never let go. His heart broke into pieces watching her suffer.

"Well, it was a pretty good cover, I have to say…" He spoke as to show her he was still listening.

He knew it would be the perfect cover for most. But, not good enough to fool him. He knew too much.

' _But not good enough you lying, cheating bastard!'_ He felt his anger rising, _'I knew you were scum, but to go this far…'_

He knew something seemed off from the moment they had returned. Sasuke was behaving more erratic lately, well, more so than usual. And Sakura. She wasn't the same woman that she was from before her no good husband snatched her away in the middle of the night.

This news finally explained it all and it took everything in him to not go locate the Uchiha man and put him in his place.

"Kakashi…." Sakura said gravely, "Absolutely no one can know about this. Not even Naruto. I will love and care for Sarada as my own and I have been. I love Sarada truly and dearly. She is my baby, granted not biologically, but nonetheless mine. And, as far as everyone knows, she's my daughter and it needs to remain that way."

He watched as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes as she was barely able to let the words leave her lips. It was not long before a sob escaped.

He got up and stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder and wished he could take away her pain.

"Oh, Kakashi. I'm a failure!" She sobbed.

"Sakura!" His grip tightened as he stared hard into her eyes, "You are not a failure! You are strong. To go through this and what you have gone through just since being home not to mention what he has put you through with Sarada."

He stopped as he realized the words that had left his mouth. And, he watched as her eyes widened.

"Y-you know… don't you?" She stuttered, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah… I know. Why didn't you ask for help? You know that there are so many people that love you, Sakura. I would have been there in a heartbeat!"

"I-I couldn't, Kakashi…." Her dull eyes penetrated his own, causing his heart to nearly stop beating.

' _Oh Sakura…what you have given up to care for this child. And, you don't even want the credit for it. For caring for a child that is not even your blood. That is honorable. You are honorable. Then losing your own child and keeping it to yourself. Selfless.'_

The silver haired man marveled for a moment at the woman standing before him.

"What about your parents?" He raised a silver brow, "Do they know?"

He heard a loud sigh escape her lips, confirming his silent suspicion.

"No."

' _There it is.'_

"No. I haven't told them. I haven't seen them for a while. Not since we got back to the village." She continued, "My mother has tried to stop by, but Sasuke never would allow her in. Told her we were busy or that I was out. And, since I have been working so damn much, I haven't had an opportunity to stop by."

' _He's worried that she'll slip up and tell them… He's smart and manipulative, but that's down right abusive to be that controlling. What an evil man to do this!'_

"Didn't Tsunade warn you about working too hard?" He lightly chastised her.

"Do you know me, Kakashi? Do I ever listen?" She laughed bitterly, "Plus, honestly, it's a nice distraction."

"You need to tell your parents…" He felt the words slip out without his consent.

"I am sure they have figured it out!" Sakura sighed, "They are pretty smart. You should've seen how shocked they were when they saw her."

' _Fair enough.'_

"Are you going to stay with him?" He asked her without thinking once more.

' _Damn you Kakashi! Stupid old man!' He mentally smacked himself, 'What are you doing to me Sakura? I can't keep my head when I am around you.'_

The pink haired woman kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I don't really have much of a choice."

She looked up at him with a sad smile that broke his heart.

' _There is always a choice…'_

"Sakura…" Was all he could manage.

"I promise I'm okay Kakashi, thank you for seeing me today. I need to get back home to Sarada, Ino is probably ready to kill me for being gone so long." And with that, she was out of his office, leaving the silver-haired man standing alone with only his thoughts.

It was then that Kakashi's resolve grew again. Like a raging fire.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _be there for her, as much as she wants me to. Even if it just as an old friend.'_

Without thinking, he rushed out of his office and called her name once more. He watched as she turned around in the empty hallway with a tired eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"I- I miss our lunches that we used to have." He spoke earnestly after a short pause..

He didn't really have much planned when he rushed out to her. He just knew he didn't want to stop talking to her just yet. He needed to make sure she was truly okay and that she would know that he'll be there.

"Me too…" She smiled sadly until he saw a small spark come to her eyes, "Why don't you come to dinner tonight? I will try to make something edible. How about eight o'clock?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I'll be there. And, whatever you make, I am sure it will be delicious. You always did make me the best bentos after all."

He turned on his heel with hope in his step. He would be there for her. And, she was finally letting him.

* * *

Eight o'clock came faster than Sakura had bargained for and had only started the rice when she heard the knock on the large door.

With Sarada nestled on her bosom, she opened the door and greeted the silver-haired man. She smiled and motioned him indoors. He was dressed in his usual attire. Flack jacket, black pants, high boots, and his signature mask in place. The only thing missing was his white hokage robes and his forehead protector that kept his messy hair out of his eyes.

She liked it. She always did like how he looked when he was in his form of casual.

' _Stop that, Sakura!'_

"I am so sorry, Kakashi! I just got the food going. Sarada woke up early from her nap and was hungry and now I am behind an-'

"Sakura!" Kakashi held his gloved hand up and she quieted, "It's totally fine! Why don't you go and finish up with Sarada and I will cook."

"But, I invited you over!" She pled as Sarada began to fuss.

"Yes, and you're point?" She heard him sass, shaking his head.

"I didn't invite you over to have you make the meal…" She continued to argue.

Kakashi gave he an unimpressed look then.

"Sakura… I've got this."

"Why don't you hold Sarada while I grab what you will need from the cabinets and refrigerator." She sighed as her final attempt at compromise came from her mouth.

"Alright. Gimme the baby." He commanded playfully, "I'm sure I can entertain her for a bit."

Sakura felt her heart melt as she gently handed the infant to the man. He handled her so slowly and gently, as if he had never held one.

' _He probably hasn't!'_

"It's alright," Sakura encouraged, "You're not going to break her."

She watched as he held Sarada close to his chest and swayed gently, instantly calming her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she felt the tears begin to sting at her eyes. He was a natural as far as she was concerned.

"Wow. She really seems to like you." She whispered as she watched Sarada's eyes begin to close as she snuggled herself further into the man's arms.

"She is a good judge of character." Sakura could see him smiling under his mask. Not a fake smile. But, a genuine and kind smile that he only showed to certain people, his special people, "It's my charming character and soothing voice."

She giggled slightly at his obvious teasing.

"I'm going to get the food ready then since she is so smitten and content with you."

And, with that, she finished preparing the meal. Sakura couldn't help but peek into the living room every so often to where the copy ninja was now sitting in the rocking chair. She smiled as she watched him rock the girl gently as she slept in his arms. His flack jacket was now draped on the back of the sofa.

' _He is so good with her. Better than me it seems. Definitely better than… than him.'_

* * *

It was not long before Kakashi laid Sarada to bed and came to eat.

"Thank you for this, Sakura." She watched him sit.

"No! Thank you for coming! I have missed this in all honesty."

"Me too!" He sang as she watched him slip his finger under his mask and pull it down, baring all of his mysterious face to her in all its glory.

She felt her jaw drop open when she was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"What?" He asked as he politely took a bite of the baked fish, "Oh! This is delicious!"

"Kakashi…" Her eyes were wide, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" He waved his chopsticks.

"After all these years of hiding it, and just like that, you show me like I've seen it before? Without warning?" Sakura cried as she gawked.

She simply couldn't get over the fact of how handsome he was. She knew he had to have been good looking, but she wasn't prepared to be _that_ affected. She struggled desperately to suppress the small blush that was threatening to show.

"No buck teeth or blimp lips like you thought they were? Come on Sakura? Tell me that you don't still think that!" He began to laugh.

The pinkette began waving her hands furiously in front of her then.

"No, I didn't believe that still! But, I just didn't expect to see your face so soon and so casually!"

"You should expect it more often. It's gross to eat through a mask. Not to mention nearly impossible!"

They continued light conversation and laughter through the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Your eyes are nice. Now that you have both." He heard her whisper suddenly as her eyes dropped to the floor, "That cursed eye is gone. And you're stronger and better for it."

The Hokage looked over at her in slight surprise from the subject change.

"What are you saying, Sakura? I'm weaker now that I don't have a sharingan." He breathed.

' _She called it a curse… Does she resent the sharingan?'_

"You're a better man. More approachable. A chance to move on past your own past. To heal. And, you're not in the hospital all the time because of overuse."

It was then that he confirmed his suspicion.

"You are right there!" Kakashi couldn't help but agree with the last statement.

Not being hospitalized was always nice. He hated hospitals but always seemed to find himself in one on his off days due to his sharingan.

"And, they're not half bad to look at either." He heard the words barely come out as a whisper.

' _Why do you have to say such things to me Sakura. You have no idea how hard this is for me…'_

He sat in stunned silence as she continued to gaze at the floor until she finally looked up and smiled.

* * *

Sakura came to realize that she felt genuinely happy. And for that, she was thankful. She missed Kakashi more than she even realized. She had given his friendship up for a man she had been hurt by so many times. Something that, buried deep in her heart, she regretted.

Hours passed before they said their goodbyes for the night and she closed the door, only to be alone once more. But, she knew she wouldn't cry herself to sleep that night. Because of him, she felt hopeful and happy.

* * *

Two weeks later, she welcomed Kakashi back into the Uchiha home for the eighth time for dinner. A routine had formed between the Rokudaime and the doctor. He would hold and rock Sarada to sleep while Sakura made dinner.

And, that was just what they were doing when Sakura heard the door open and the thud of sandals crash to the floor.

"Sakura?" The voice she heard made her mood change instantly.

"In here, Sasuke-kun." She swallowed and called back.

She watched as he rounded the corner and stopped. His eyes were locked on Kakashi's.

"Sasuke. Good to see you." Kakashi crinkled his eyes, no smile under the mask.

"Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, indignantly.

She held her breath as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Fearful of what Sasuke may think of Kakashi holding his daughter.

"Ah, alas, Sakura invited me to dinner. She owed me a favor you s-"

"Enough, I don't care." Sasuke held his hand up, obviously irritated, "I want to hold _my_ daughter."

She watched as he motioned to Sarada, asleep in the copy ninja's arms.

' _He's never wanted to hold her just because…'_ She thought passively.

"Of course! She is _your_ daughter after all!" Kakashi gently handed the girl to her father.

As if on cue, Sarada stirred at the shift in comfort and began to wail loudly.

"What's wrong with her, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in an agitated tone.

"She was asleep and she got woken up." Sakura smiled a fake smile, "And, I am sure that she can sense that you are a bit irritated at her crying."

She quickly glanced over to Kakashi to find him giving her a knowing look. Over the last two weeks, they'd caught up immensely and she had informed him of Sasuke's lack of effort towards being a parent and how Sarada usually always cried whenever he held her.

"Here, take her, I need a shower." He handed the baby back to Kakashi and disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a tense silence between the two as Sarada quieted down nearly instantly.

"I should go…" Kakashi lulled the child to sleep once more and approached Sakura.

' _Please don't go…'_

"You don't have to go…" She spoke, "There is plenty of food for everyone!"

She felt confused when she saw the pain that displayed clearly in his eyes.

"I have some business to attend to anyways and I am sure that Sasuke is tired and needs some rest." Kakashi handed Sarada to her and patted her shoulder and poofed away.

Sakura stood over the sink for a while after putting Sarada to bed. She contemplated how she would handle Sasuke for the time he was home. What was his state of mind?

"Sakura." He approached her from behind and snaked an arm around her waist, "I am sorry I was so angry last time we spoke… I over reacted."

She remained silent as the Uchiha man kissed and sucked her neck hungerly and felt his hand begin to roam around her body.

"Sasuke," She spoke shakily, "Wait."

"Why? I'm home and we're finally alone."

She felt herself frown at his slight towards Kakashi. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her breast.

"No… I can't yet." She whispered as she reached up and grabbed his hand.

She turned around and tried to gently push him away.

"Why not?" He stepped forward as his body pushed against hers, effectively pinning her against the counter.

"I… It's too soon after…" She put her hands on his hard chest and put pressure to push him off as he began kissing her neck once more.

"It's never too soon to keep trying." He growled.

She grew more anxious and scared as he ignored her pleas.

"Sasuke, it is though. It could hurt me…" She began to plead with him as he continued his assault on her neck.

Her heart sank as his only reply to her begging was a low moan and some harder bites. She felt a teardrop as she mustered all of her strength and shoved him back.

"What the hell, Sakura?" His voice was louder than normal and his face distorted into a mix of confusion and anger.

"Sasuke!" She cried, "You don't understand! If we do this, there is a chance that I will become sterile. You have to wait a while before having sex after a miscarriage. It damages the body and I have to let myself heal before we can try again! You need to be patient!"

Sasuke stomped away from her and ripped his cloak off the coat rack and threw it over himself.

"Then why did I even bother coming home?" He yelled as he walked out the door, leaving her alone once more.

Sakura cried herself to sleep for the first time in weeks that night.

* * *

After that, Sasuke came back less frequently. And, so, Kakashi was there more and more as a result. There for her when Sasuke returned for days at a time and then left her heartbroken. He always made her feel safe and happy which was something she was so blessed and thankful for.

First it was a month, then two, then three that Sasuke stayed away. Each time seeming to only come home for a shower, a meal, and to try to get Sakura pregnant again.

The last time he had come home, he showered as he normally did and rushed to push Sakura roughly into bed. She silently cried as he flipped her on her stomach and pounded into her from behind.

Tugging her hair too roughly to call it affectionate love making. But not hard enough to leave a mark. She had not been ready when he took her and she had felt dirty when he got off of her and disappeared into the bathroom once more.

He didn't even stay the night. He left as he always did. Leaving her naked and a broken mess in their bed.

* * *

"Enter." Kakashi lazily called out as he heard the pounding at his door.

A tall man with dark pink hair stumbled into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Ah! Kizashi-san!" Kakashi stood and bowed to the older man, an action that earned him a deep bow in return.

"Hokage-sama." Kizashi's usual jolly pink cheeks were now pale and his wide smile was now a serious and tight lipped frown.

Kakashi shifted into a more serious demeanor as a result.

"Please, call me Kakashi. I don't care for all the formalities. Were all part of the same village. Now, what brings you here today?"

The man stood uncomfortably for a moment before he took a deep breath and clenched his large hands into a tight fist.

"I am worried about Sakura…" Kakashi met his eyes and crinkled his own.

"What about, Kizashi-san?"

' _I knew this day was coming…'_

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with her and I know she tells you things. And, her no good husband, if you can even call him that, is off doing whatever it is that he does and she is alone! But, she's not alone because she is with you and I just want to make sure my girl is okay. She doesn't look okay! I just came for some answers!"

Kakashi watched as the man ranted. Throwing his arms up and raising his voice gradually.

"I understand your concern, and it is well warranted. Sakura seems to be doing a little bit better. I try and make sure that she is okay."

"Why doesn't she come to us?" Kizashi collapsed into the chair in front of Kakashi's desk and rubbed his temples.

' _Because she's scared…'_

Kakashi just took a deep breath and regarded the man before him.

"You know Sakura. Loyal and fiercely independent." Kakashi shrugged.

"I know but, she lets you in. She cares about you. Why doesn't she let us in?"

The Hokage frowned then.

"But, she loves _you_. And, I don't think she wants to pressure you with her problems. She will be okay though. And, I know that she wouldn't mind you checking in on her every now and th-!"

"Sarada isn't hers is she?" Kakashi stopped quickly as the question left Kizashi's mouth, "My baby girl would've told me and Mebuki the moment she found out she was pregnant! She was supposedly three months when she left with him. I don't believe them for a moment. There's not a drop of Haruno blood in that child."

' _There it is…'_

Kakashi sat in silence as he stared at Sakura's father. A stare that was returned with vigor. It was almost as if Kizashi was reading his mind.

"Your silence is not helping Sasuke's case here."

"No. Sarada is not Sakura's." Kakashi whispered.

He watched as Kizashi stood to his feet and grabbed his head.

"I knew it! That lying, cheating asshole! He left that child to be cared for by a woman that is not her mother!"

"Please, Kizashi-san, calm down." The Rokudaime pleaded, "Sakura is capable. We can agree that Sasuke is a scum. But, it's _not_ Sarada's fault. And, Sakura is a wonderful mother to her. So, that is your granddaughter and she needs to be loved as such."

Kizashi stopped and eyed Kakashi for a moment before he walked to the door.

' _Great. I pissed him off.'_

"You're a good man, Hokage-sama. Take care of her. She comes to you and wants your help. Be there for her. So help me be there for her. She has not been dealt a good hand. And I love that little girl, blood or not, she is my grandchild."

Kakashi stood and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and looked into his eyes with earnest.

"I will be there for her, Kizashi-san. In whatever way she needs me. I will be there. I promise. I've already promised myself."

"You're a good man. I meant what I said at her wedding." Kizashi smiled sadly, "I wish it was you."

With that he was gone.

* * *

And, the Rokudaime made good on his promise.

He was there when she found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child a couple of months later. He was there during the ultrasounds that the child's father was supposed to be there for.

He was there for her when she went into premature labor at six months. Kakashi was there as she held her too small baby as he took his last breath, no hope of life for him, no medical miracle able to save the child.

Kakashi was the one that had to break the news to Sakura when Sasuke was called home to care for her after all that had happened, but said his mission was priority. He was also the one to hold her as she cried over her absentee husband's response. He was there.

And, through it all, Sasuke didn't return.

He didn't return for years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Here are the rewrites for chapter 5! I am so excited with all of the progress on this fic! Thank you all for being supportive through this journey! I am trying to get TLAL updated regularly witg the rewrites as well as later chapters for the story. I have just been so inspired with ideas for these rewrites!   
> Thank you to all who read it! I appreciate all of the love! Please review if you enjoyed!   
> A VERY special thank you and shoutout to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay. She is amazing as always. Go check out Unity Without Sin. It's updated regularly and she has some amazing things in store for it! Also, check out her completed fic As If Fate Would Have It. It's amazing and well worth the read! Trust me, you will not be disappointed with anything she posts!   
> Till next time! :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 

"Mama! Where's my shuriken holster?" Sakura heard as Sarada yelled from the living room, "Never mind! I found it! I have to go now! Konohamaru-Sensei will kill me if I'm late again."

' _That girl. So disorganized.'_ She smiled to herself as she entered into the living and draped the kitchen towels over the couch cushion.

"Not without a hug first!" She pulled her daughter into a crushing hug.

"Mama… too… tight!" Sarada whined and wiggled dramatically in Sakura's arms.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sakura She let go and patted the girls dark haired head, "Now, go before you're late!"

Sakura smiled at the girl through the kitchen window as she ran quickly along the streets of had grown into a fine young kunoichi, passing her genin exams easily and training hard with her new team. Though she had yet to unlock the Sharingan.

' _I hope she never has to go through that kind of pain to push her to awaken it. This is a different age now. We are at peace. Maybe she won't need to awaken it. Maybe, since she is only half Uchiha, she won't_ _awaken_ _have it to begin with. But, if she does, I will be there to help her through it.'_

Sakura was proud. She was proud of the young girl who had taken on many of her own characteristics. Even the ones that Sakura didn't care for in herself, she came to love in Sarada as they manifested. The years had grown Sakura from inexperienced and clumsy to a fiercely loving and protective mother to Sarada.

Sakura had made it her goal when Sarada was a baby to tell her the truth by her twelfth birthday, which was fast approaching. She had a little over a year to tell her since her eleventh birthday was in a couple weeks.

She didn't know if she could do it. The bond they had was precious to her and she didn't want to do anything to break that bond. Or to break Sarada's heart. It was too precious and had been through so much. Her own father wasn't around for the majority of her life. Sakura was sure that Sarada could barely remember on her own what Sasuke looked like. The only thing that kept his face in her mind was the photo collage that Sakura had made. They didn't have a single family photo of the three of them together. So, she had to improvise.

There were photos of Sarada and herself strewn all over the home. Even countless photos of her, Kakashi, and Sarada at the various matsuri festivals they had attended throughout the years. together years ago. But, none of her and her own father.

It broke Sakura's heart to know that Sarada suffered with the wonder if her own father loved her or even cared about her. It infuriated her to no end that her daughter was in pain. She wished with every ounce of her being to take that pain in her away. Though the girl she rarely discussed it with her. She was more open to talking about it with Kakashi, her Baba.

But when she did Uchiha girl very rarely asked about her father and Sakura was wary as to give her much information on him. The last time she asked about him was a few weeks prior. In which she asked if Sasuke had worn glasses. That question made Sakura's heart sink.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

" _Mama! Did Papa wear glasses as a kid?" Her short raven hair bounced as she bounded up to the pinkette._

" _You know, Sarada, I am not sure. Your father and I didn't really know each other well until we were a little older than you. When we became teammates." Sakura lied, knowing Sasuke never needed glasses._

" _Oh! I wonder where it came from! But, I thought you would have at least known if your husband had eye problems." Sarada sassed, an eyebrow raised._ _Maybe if comes to visit, I will ask him!' Sarada smiled and ran off._

" _Sarada, please don't speak to me in such a way." Sakura reprimanded._

_The girl instantly backed down with a hard look in her eyes as she stared at the floor._

" _Sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to disrespect you."_

_Sakura's eyes instantly softened at her daughter. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug._

" _Maybe I will just ask him when he comes home. If he comes home…" Sarada spoke into her shoulder, still gripping tightly onto Sakura._

_Sakura sighed sadly, she didn't want to break the girl's heart and tell her she didn't think Sasuke would be back any time soon._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

She remembered how shortly after that, Kakashi had come by to take Sarada to the training grounds and the smile that graced her daughter's face when she saw the man walking toward their house to pick her up.

Sakura smiled at the thought of the two of them together. Sakura wished that Kakashi could somehow adopt her and take that pain away. Erase it all together. And, he tried so hard to fill that void. And She knew he did an amazing job. He didn't even have to do that, she knew. But, he chose them, to care for them when the man that was supposed to abandoned them. left.

It brought a tear to her eye thinking about all the ways that Kakashi had sacrificed to make sure that they were cared for. She knew, he was the best man she had ever known.

Sakura sighed as she left her home to make the short walk to the children's hospital, which she was the director of. Kakashi, who was the Rokudaime Hokage at the time, was quick to approve the budget for the facility, deeming it important that the next generation not end up how his generation did, scarred and torn by war. And so, the woman had poured her energy into the children's facility when she was not caring for Sarada. Both ended up being her pride and joy in life.

Sasuke hadn't been back in the village since Sarada was barely walking, since he had impregnated Sakura and left her. He did, however, send word every now and then to Kakashi and then to Naruto letting him know how his mission was going. But, never to her. No matter how much she reached out. He never responded to her letters and pleas. Kakashi even attached a few of her letters to reports, but he never responded to them, only Kakashi. So, she simply gave up.

Sakura finished her shift at the children's hospital and made quick work of the walk home. She would need to hurry if she were to make it to the jounin bar on time. She wasn't going to celebrate anything special. Just meeting her friends there for some drinks since she really didn't get out too much. Her only time to really get out was either when she was off from the hospital, which was rare, and when Sarada was on a mission.

She entered her home and quickly disappeared into the bathroom to change. She emerged shortly after and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a knee length black dress that complimented every curve and light makeup. When satisfied with her appearance, Sakura pulled on her sandals and headed out.

By the time she made it to the bar, Ino and Naruto were both fairly inebriated, chatting loudly about who-knows-what. Sakura tried to make entrance quiet until Ino spoke up.

"Forehead! I knew you would make it! You can't be a hermit forever!" The blonde ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I am _not_ a hermit!" Sakura crossed her arms, "I just have a life!"

"Ha! That's not a life Sakura! You work and feed Kakashi. That's pretty much it! We haven't seen you have actual fun in years!" Genma called out from a booth not too far from where Ino and Sakura were standing.

Sakura slipped away from the obnoxious blonde and the overly friendly jounin and scanned the room. When she found who she was looking for, she slid into the seat next to him.

"Yo," he waved in his typical manner, "I would have picked you up had I known you were coming tonight, you know?"

"Hey," she said back nonchalantly as she ordered a bottle of sake, "I know. But, I didn't want to trouble you. Seems like I have missed some of the party."

"Not really, those two," Kakashi pointed to both blondes, "just can't hold their liquor. How many times over the last eleven years have we gone over this? It's no trouble. Anything to take care of my girl!'"

Sakura blushed lightly and chuckled as she agreed, "So, how is my favorite Hokage?"

* * *

"I'm not Hokage anymore, Sakura." He eyed her sideways.

"That's right! Didn't you age out or something?" She teased as she winked and gave him a toothy grin.

' _That smile. So beautiful, Sakura…'_

"I am not that old!" He tried to look offended but only found himself grinning instead.

They both broke into laughter together. It had been a little while since the two had seen each other. Naruto had sent him out on a handful of A ranked missions in short succession and while he was briefly home, Sakura was usually stuck at work herself. And, Kakashi had missed her more that he would have liked to admit.

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight." The silver haired former Hokage poked.

"Ah, well I am getting to see my favorite old man tonight!" She downed her cup of sake in one gulp, "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever! I'm going to have to tell Naruto when he's sober to stop sending you out so much. I miss you, you know!"

"Some things never change." he sighed and took a sip of his own drink, "You know, I am a little more spry than you give me credit for."

' _A lot more spry in fact.'_

They laughed again.

"I know you're still spry! I don't know how you can match Sarada's energy some days! I meant he needs to give you more time between missions… I miss having you at home. It gets lonely when I'm the only one there." she admitted in a softer tone.

Kakashi just nodded at her in understanding. He fully understood her reasoning.

' _I've missed you too…'_

He had seen her change so much over the years. She had grown as a woman since her husband had left her, even though they were still married. Left her to raise his child. A woman that knew how to handle her own problems. One that could take care of herself and Sarada well. One that had been hurt over and over again, but learned to smile and laugh again. He knew she was stronger than he could ever be.

"How are things? You'll need to catch me up on everything. How's Sarada?I haven't seen you in a while." Kakashi changed the subject, for his own sake.

' _I wish I could see you everyday. Be with you every minute.'_

Sakura stopped giggling and felt her heart twist as she turned serious.

"Sarada has been asking questions…" She looked him in the eyes.

"What kind of questions?" He pressed lightly, even though she knew he knew exactly what questions she had been asking.

"About Sasuke." she shrugged, "I have no clue how to talk to her about him. She has always gone to you about fatherly questions. Rarely does she come to me about those things. So, it's been hard. I mean the other day she asked me if he wore glasses. I ended up having to lie to her to cover. I don't want to tell her Kakashi."

"You're not sure if you want to tell her when she turns twelve?" He asked next.

"I don't want to tell her at all, but, I know it's unfair to her to wait too long. I'm already going against Sasuke's wishes by even telling her. Hell! I went against those wishes by telling you all those years ago. But I mean, what if she finds out another way?" She started to panic, "It would break her heart! She will never forgive me!"

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Sakura, calm down. She will know eventually, but the timing is up to you, you will know when the time is right. She won't hate you. You took care of and raised her! And, I will be there if you want." He comforted her with a smile, "Has there been any word from Sasuke, maybe he should be the one to talk to her?"

Sakura snorted into her fresh cup of sake and knocked Kakashi heard her snort into her cup as he felt her knee brush on his causing his chest and abdomen to tighten at the sudden contact. The copy-ninja could tell she was getting tipsy by her clumsiness and the barely there rose colored tint on her beautiful cheeks.

"Sasuke? No! Haven't heard from him at all."

' _That stupid man.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he took another sip, ' _To see what he has missed out on due to his own selfishness.'_

Kakashi was ready to go out and beat Sasuke to a pulp when Sakura spoke again.

"Sorry for the depressing conversation. Can we please change the subject?" She poked him in the shoulder.

The two ninja talked and drank for a few more hours. Nothing around them phasing either one. phased them. Not the loud music or the other people getting hopelessly drunk and louder with every drink.

When they had finally had enough the two stepped out into the cool spring air, giggling.

"Did we really just witness that?" Sakura giggled as she leaned against the wall of the small building.

"I am afraid to say yes. We did." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "He's always been a special kind of idiot though."

Sakura peeked through the glass in the door once more to see Genma leaning on Shizune as she walked him back to their table.

"I guess he forgot they were already married when he tried proposing to her!" Sakura covered her mouth with both hands as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"That man. He drinks far too much at these events. It's a good thing Shizune isn't much for alcohol. They'd be a hopeless mess." He sighed as he scraped rubbed the back of his silver head.

"Well! I guess this is it. I'll see you lat-!"

"You know very well that I am going to walk your drunk butt home." Kakashi stated.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!"

"Do I have to give you one of my famous piggyback rides?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking Ka-ka-shi!" She poked his chest.

' _Oh, trust me, I know you're more than capable, love.'_

"I know you're capable, I just want to be a gentleman," He laughed as he rubbed the spot she poked, "Plus, I always will make sure you're safe."

"You? A gentleman?" Sakura scrunched her nose.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to a former Hokage now is it?" They started walking toward Sakura's house.

"Oh! So now you pull the high and mighty Hokage card!" They laughed.

"Self-preservation! With you around I always have to watch my back and defend myself!" The silver haired man shot back, grinning under the mask.

He turned and squatted down and she happily crawled up. Hooking his hands under her thighs and her wrapping her arms around his neck, he stood and because the stroll back to her place.

They parted ways once she was safely at her house.

"Thanks, _sensei_!" The pinkette called out as she stumbled inside.

"Not your sensei anymore!" He called out with a wave of his hand, not looking back.

"Hey!" He heard her yell and turned to see what the ruckus was.

"Yo." He stopped as she ran toward him and stopped just in front of his chest, wobbling slightly in her drunken state.

They stood like that for a moment as she suddenly looked shy.

"Come inside." She met his eyes, "Let's watch a movie. For old time's sake. Sarada's on a mission and I just rented 'Ghost of the Ninja.' I was planning to watch it tonight anyways. But, I could use some company and someone to be there when I jump."

Kakashi knew his answer instantly. He would love nothing more than to spend the night with her watching movies.

"' _Ghost of the Ninja,'_ aye?" He raised his an eyebrow to her, "It's been a while since we watched a good horror flick together."

He watched as Sakura sloppily grinned at him, sobriety still a while away for her. He chuckled to himself when she snatched up his hand and dragged him back to the house.

"I'll make the tea!" She squealed with a grin as she stumbled into the kitchen to put the kettle on, only to be stopped when he placed his large gloved hands on her arms.

"You go get comfortable. I will make the tea." He commanded as he directed her to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

He felt a blush come to his usually stoic face as he imagined her changing out of that sexy black dress that had been slowly riding up her thighs the whole night. It was like she purposely teased him by wearing such things. She obviously never knew how much she affected him, even in the slightless way. A smile, a wink, a kiss on the cheek, or a conveniently short dress could render him useless.

' _Reign it in, Hatake. You know better than this. Why is this always so hard for you. Get a grip.'_

He was ripped from his thoughts as the loud and wild squeal of the kettle he had bought her met his ears. He pulled out the tea bags, placing one in each of the large blue mugs and poured the boiling water over each tea bag.

Lost in thought once more, he jumped as he stepped out of the kitchen turned around and was met with Sakura bending over and putting the DVD into the player. He couldn't help but take in the sight of her backside. Covered in red shuriken printed cotton pajama shorts, but still there.

' _And lovely to look at… Has she been doing more squats lately? Stop Hatake, you pervert.'_

"There we go!" He heard her mumble as she took the remote control from the drawer and tossed it on the couch, "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." He parroted back to her, smiling at the woman who had just thrown herself onto the couch and took the mug from him and grinned as she took a sip.

"Just how I like it…"

He sat down his own mug on the table and removed his flak jacket and tossed it onto the chair adjacent to the couch before he settled in next to her.

' _I know you, Sakura. I will always do whatever I can to make things good for you. Always.'_

The movie that Kakashi had deemed "cheesy but worth the watch" was not even half-way finished when he heard a quiet snore from the opposing side of the couch. Her soft feet had made their way to his lap subtly and slowly as she settled into her comfort.

' _She's asleep. I should go when the movie over. I can't stay.'_

Once the horror movie had begun to roll the end credits, Kakashi gently moved Sakura's feet off of his lap and he stood. Turning off the television, he boxed the movie and placed it down on the coffee table.

He made his way to Sakura and scooped her sleeping body into his arms. She stirred slightly and her eyes cracked open barely.

"Kakashi…" She whispered as he gently laid her in her bed and covered her with the white sheet.

"I'll see you later, Sakura…" He whispered as he fished around her nightstand, pulling out her pain killers and placing two on the table.

"Kakashi…" he heard her moan.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying tonight."

' _I will always stay… I wish I could always stay.'_

"Goodnight, Sakura."

With that he poofed away, needing fresh air and time alone. Kakashi reappeared at the Cenotaph and knelt down, brushing his fingers against two names.

"Rin, Obito, I know it's not my normal time to visit, but I need to talk. I saw her tonight, I haven't seen her in a while. Not because of any issues between us. But, just because of busyness. I wish I could just tell her the way I feel. But, I can't. I can't because of her husband. The one that's never there. I have told you guys before, it's been years. It's like she's not even married! But, she is! I have held off for years now. I know it's not right to feel the way that I feel. I just want what is best for her and for Sarada, and he is not providing it… But, I will wait."

He stood up, and walked in the general direction of his apartment.

' _I will wait as long as I have to…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY my lovely readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!! I AM SO SORRY that it's taken me so long to update! Life has been insanely busy lately! I am hoping to update more often!   
> Thank you so much for reading! Please, drop me a review if you enjoyed it!   
> Special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay for all she does for me and this story! She is amazing guys! Go and check out her stories now! I promise that you will not be disappointed!


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER 7:**

Sarada rummaged through the rubble of what was once their home. The home wasn't reduced to basically dust by war or any outside conflict, but by her mother. Who happened to be upset and over reacted. Which Sarada thought she did often. But never to this degree.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_Sarada watched as Sakura stood folding laundry on the clothesline outside. Thinking hard about how she was going to talk to her mother about her father and get some real answers. It was time she knew in her opinion since she would be twelve soon._

" _Mom," She crossed her arms as she looked at Sakura with eyebrows visibly raised over the rims of her glasses, "Are you and Papa really even married?"_

_Sakura pulled the sheet off of the clothes line a little harder than she meant to._

" _Where is this coming from all of the sudden?!" Sakura said with enough steel in her voice that it should have sent a chill up Sarada's spine. But it didn't. The young pre-teen stood defiantly. A lot like her mother._

" _It's not all of a sudden!" she shot, "I have been wondering for a while. Papa is never home. I don't think I even have any actual memories with him. So, are you actually married to him or is this all just a lie? Are you even my mother? Is he even my father?'_

' _Yes! We are! And we are your parents!' With that Sakura laid her fist to the ground causing an earthquake that reduced the Uchiha home to rubble._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

Immediately after the single punch to the ground had destroyed the home, Sakura realized what she had done and fainted. Kakashi had shown up and with a look of disbelief and muttering something about monster strength, asked Sarada to go to Chocho's house for the afternoon, poofed away with Sakura in his arms.

' _Fat chance I am going there right now, Baba. Sorry, but I need answers.'_

The young Uchiha stepped over what used to be the living room and knelt to the ground. She wanted to find it, the picture collage of her family.

Her brow was furrowed as small strands of raven hair fell into her face. Her red qipao starting to get dirty with every piece of rubble she sent flying as she dug. Tears stinging her eyes. She didn't mean to upset her mother so much. She just wanted to know why every other girl in her class had a father to train with. And, who would pick them up from the Academy.

Sure, Baba would pick her up after school and he would train her. But, he wasn't her father. He was in a way her father, but not her blood father. He had been there for both her and her mom for as long as she could remember. But, she wanted to meet the man that she looked just like. And, she needed to find him.

"Where are you?" She exacerbated with a few small tears squeaking out.

Sarada continued to dig, she found a photo of her as a small child. Grinning into the camera, seated comfortably on Kakashi's shoulder and his free hand around his mother's shoulder. Everyone was happy that day.

' _Even Baba had that stupid eye crinkle.'_

She laid the frame aside, noting she would take it to her mother when she was awake as an apology for her being disrespectful.

But, for now, she still had a task. To find the most important thing her family possessed in her eyes.

After a few more minutes of digging the girl breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out the frame from the pile. The top was broken leaving the edges exposed and crinkled. She touched the photos that were so precious to her. Each photo was of each of her parents and of her. There was no family photo, her father had left when she was still an infant and only returned home briefly over the years until one day he just stopped coming home.

She traced her finger over her Sakura's photo. Then over Sasuke's, she smiled.

' _Mom really lucked out, he's so handsome.'_

Her thoughts of her father were interrupted as she felt that the photo of her father was larger than it seemed. She traced her fingers over it and carefully tugged the edges from the frame as the larger photo was exposed. Her eyes widened. There were three more people in the photo.

One was a pale man with white hair, purple eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth. And, the other was a rather tall man with spiky orange hair. The other person was the one that sent a shiver down Sarada's spine. The other person was a woman with red hair, short on one side and long on the other. With wide red eyes and...

"Glasses…" Sarada whispered huskily, eyes wide and hands shaking as she touched her own red glasses that where the exact same frames as the ones the woman was wearing in the photo.

The tears started flowing freely. A million thoughts and questions invaded her. Self doubt took control as she looked between the photo of this mystery woman and the photo of Sakura just inches away. She had no idea who she was or who she could believe anymore. She needed to get some answers. She needed her father.

Naruto was walking along the street, trying to avoid the people that wanted to speak to him. He had not really gotten a break from fame in fourteen years. Not since the end of the war, where he was deemed a hero, along with his comrades. He enjoyed the attention at first. Maybe a little too much at times. But, after he married Hinata and had Boruto, he got sick of being asked for his autograph and photos. He only wanted to have quiet days out with his family. To eat at Ichiraku in peace.

It only got worse once he relieved Kakashi Hatake from the role of Hokage. Sighing as an older woman stopped him and asked for an autograph, he spotted a young kunoichi racing toward him.

' _Sarada?'_

She looked slightly pathetic as she ran, her clothes dirty and hair disheveled. He smiled at her as she bounded up to him. His smile faded when he saw the tear stains on her face.

"Sarada-chan, are you alright?" He patted her head.

"Hokage-sama, I need to go to my father!"

"Excuse me ma'am, I must attend to this young lady." He bowed respectfully and pulled Sarada away.

Once they were out of sight of prying eyes, he looked at her with concern on his face.

"What? Why? He's on a mission. You've got nothing to worry about, I just got a hawk from him a couple of days ago!" Naruto put on a false grin.

"I need to see him, I need something real!" She cried.

"Real? Sarada-chan what are you talking about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is she really my mom?" Sarada spat.

"Who? Are you talking about Sakura?" the blonde scratched his head, "Of course she is, are you crazy or something?"

"No… I found something, and I just need to see my dad."

' _What is she talking about? What's going on? Where's Sakura? Where's Kakashi?'_

"Well, I don't know when he will be home. Why don't you just go ask Sakura yourself?"

"I did! She never gives me honest answers! I think she's lying to me. Where are my birth records?"

The Hokage was thoroughly confused by the young girls erratic behavior at this point.

"Actually, you weren't born in Konoha, you were born while your parents were travelling. They brought you back to the village when you were a couple of weeks old. Sarada-chan, she loves you so much and is always honest! Trust me, sometimes she is so honest that it hurts!" Naruto genuinely grinned as nostalgia set in, "I have to get back to Hokage Tower to finish up some paperwork. Just talk to her, she is your mother after all!"

With that, Naruto smiled, waved and disappeared leaving the Uchiha standing alone with no more closure than before. She needed her father. She needed Sasuke. And, she was going to find him.

' _I don't care what anyone says… I'm going to find my dad.'_

* * *

Kakashi drank in the look of the exasperated woman passed out cold on the hospital bed.

' _What a beautiful mess,'_ Kakashi didn't bother stopping his thoughts. Just this once he would allow it _, 'When will you open your eyes to the truth._ _He's no good._ _'_

Kakashi let his thoughts roll for a moment before he turned his attention back to the kunoichi in the bed.

' _What could have happened?'_

He could almost see the scene, Sakura making that annoyed face, and then stomping her foot and then the whole house collapsing, and it made him chuckle to himself. He had no idea what made her lose her temper so badly. He would ask when she woke up.

He ran one hand through his messy silver hair and sighed audibly. The copy-nin pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up. He heard the door of the sparse hospital room slide open and glanced over his shoulder. It was Sarada.

"Ah! Sarada," he crinkled his eye and pulled his hand away from Sakura's discreetly. He didn't want her to know the young Uchiha to know he had been reaching for her hand while she was asleep.

"Baba, thank you for bringing Sakura here." She spoke in a lifeless tone.

' _Sakura? Since when is she 'Sakura' and not 'Mom'?'_ Kakashi's heart sank a little bit, but chose to entertain the young girl.

"Ah, I was nearby trying to rescue an old lady from a pack of wild animals," He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "And, I heard a huge noise that came from the direction of your home and figured your mother had inevitably lost her temper and destroyed something. I didn't however expect it to be your house… and since when do you call her Sakura?"

"I am going to find my father…" Sarada said quietly, ignoring his question.

"Now Sarada, why don't you wait until your mother wakes up and then discuss that with her!" Kakashi tried to sound cheery. It was a good thing he had a mask on to hide the horrified look on his face that he just simply couldn't hide.

"Why do all of you adults keep trying to change my mind?!" Sarada yelled.

Kakashi was standing by her side now with his hand on her shoulder.

"Because, we want what is best for you," he looked her in the eyes, his voice suddenly serious, "Your mother and I, we want to see you happy and healthy and we all don't want you to do something rash. And, for you to be aware of your mother's thoughts and feelings on the subject as well." Kakashi motioned to the pink haired woman lying on the bed.

"That's all he is to me, a subject. I have no memories with him! All I do is ask about him and she refuses to answer my questions. It's like he's a ghost! Or a myth! You have no idea how that feels. No one but me understands that!"

The man bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

"I understand more than you think I do, Sarada. I just want to make sure that you're safe. It's always what I want for you." He spoke calmly as his heart sank.

' _Please, don't do what he did. Don't abandon Sakura too. Sasuke doesn't deserve either one of you.'_

* * *

Sarada stood there stone cold. No one was going to talk her out of her plans. No one. She would leave in the dead of night. Sneak out and find Sasuke and maybe, finally, get some answers. Until then, she would pretend to understand the words that he spoke.

Sarada mustered her best smile and flashed it at the silver haired man.

"Okay Baba, I will just ask my mom when she wakes up."

It didn't take the Sharingan to tell that the girl was full of it. She was going after Sasuke. He would report to Naruto after the girl left. It was time for Naruto to know the truth. For Sarada.

"Baba, I will stay with her until she wakes. You can go home now." Sarada stared at the woman in the bed.

* * *

"She loves you so much, just know that Sarada," He walked to the young girl and wrapped his arms around her, noting that the hug was not returned, which had never happened before.

He was gone in a puff of smoke.

' _We need to act fast. He has to know. He is the only one who can help at this point.'_

He reappeared in Naruto's office.

"We need to talk. Now." His words were firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading chapter 7! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update! I am currently working on a bunch of rewrites for this story and am getting them out as fast as I can!   
> Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed it! Or with any ideas/constructive criticism that you have! 
> 
> Thank you so much to generaltay, for being amazing and helping me through all of these rewrites! Who knows where I would be without her help!! Go and check out her amazing works! You won't be disappointed!


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER 8:**

"So, what you're telling me is really true?" The blonde Hokage spoke quietly from his place behind the desk, his large brimmed Hokage hat covering most of his face.

He sat there for a while before he spoke up and Kakashi could understand. He had basically revealed that everything the man knew about his closest friends was a lie.

"Yes." Kakashi sighed, "Unfortunately, it is."

Naruto lifted his head, a sad look splayed all over his face.

"And, why didn't anyone think to tell me?" His voice still low, almost threatening if Kakashi had not known the man for so long.

"Sakura was clear that no one was to know. Well, Sasuke made it clear to her that no one was to know at all. Even her telling me all those years ago was a struggle for her. And, she only ended up telling me out of desperation, it slipped out. She needed help. She wasn't in a good place back then."

He watched Naruto shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"But she should have told me back then too! They're my best friends and I could have done something to help."

Kakashi watched as the once clean and fresh mission report in the Hokage's hand was now in a crumpled ball in his left hand.

"Naruto, she was trying to keep Sasuke's honor intact. She was trying to not bother you and put all of her issues on you and Hinata. I know it sounds ridiculous now, but you know that is who she is. She is too kind to have laid that on you. Or anyone else for that matter." Kakashi leaned on the desk, "And, especially not with you starting your own family then too."

The Hokage stood abruptly then and supported his weight as he leaned over his desk.

"So, she laid it out on you then? That's it?" He grit his teeth.

"You know that her and I are quite close and have been since before those two were married. I'm a man without a care in the world except those two girls. And, this village of course."

He was treading a very thin line with how loosely he was explaining his bond with the pinkette and young girl, but he felt he needed to be as transparent as possible in this moment. He had a point he needed to make.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei… It's just kinda a dig, ya know?"

"Naruto see this from Sakura's angle. The man she is married too has an affair and a child from it. From the Uchiha clan no less. Sasuke was still trying to look better in the eyes of the village and she knew that. Sakura would never try to betray his honor that way. That is why she's only told me." he continued to explain, "Remember, I was never to know to begin with… Sasuke doesn't even know that I know. Sakura has only been able to handle things this long because I stepped in and helped her."

Naruto shot him a hard look then.

"Why did you put such a burden on yourself? You were Hokage when this happened. I couldn't imagine raising an infant as Hokage…"

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from slipping up.

' _That's what you do for the ones you love…'_

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let her suffer alone like that. Sarada needed a father figure and Sakura needed help. I don't regret stepping up to that post." He spoke a covered truth.

There was a long pause as Naruto continued processing everything.

"So, he left Sarada with Sakura to raise while he went on the mission that ended a few years ago, but that he still insists to stay away…" Naruto's face started to redden in anger, "That bastard. I will go out right now and drag his ass back here and make him stay!"

Kakashi dropped his head forward and sighed heavily. The point he was trying to make flew right over the man's head.

' _And he's our Hokage… Oh, Minato-sensei… Your son will be the death of me.'_

"And, that's another reason she didn't tell you." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with another loud sigh, "He left her with Sakura to save face. She knows, even as badly as it hurts her, that Sasuke would have stayed if he wanted to."

He had to stop and take a deep breath then. It was extremely sore subject for the retired Hokage. Sasuke's absence was a benefit to him since he got to obtain this role in their lives, but it was extremely negative for Sarada and Sakura.

"But, after his neglect of his family for so long, Sarada has reached the point where she wants to leave to find Sasuke. And, I know that girl's mind, she is thinking that if he won't come to her, she will go to him. It hurts me to see the kid suffering."

"I ran into her on the streets earlier today, she seemed really upset." The blonde stood up straighter, "She's really going to try and go after Sasuke?"

He only gave a firm nod before he replied.

"Yes, she's determined, that one," Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he thought of Sakura and her determination. Even though she and Sarada were not blood, they certainly had a lot in common.

"We need to go after her." Naruto spoke with determination shone in his eyes.

"I promised Sakura that I would be there for whatever she needed. But this is something that she needs to ask me to do before I can involve myself. I respect her enough to not step into her family affairs. She would never forgive me if I, _or you_ , interfered with this seemingly fated reunion. She was going to tell Sarada when she turned twelve. But I fear that will not happen now."

In reality the former Hokage wanted to do nothing but step in. He wanted to protect Sarada from the heartbreak he knew she'd feel when she met Sasuke. If history says anything, he'd disappoint her just like he had disappointed Sakura. He couldn't see another girl he cared deeply for get hurt at the hands of that Uchiha. He had basically been her father for her entire life, and it did hurt him more than he'd ever admit to watch her easily cast him aside for a man whose only tie to her was a last name at this point.

"You might be right sensei…" Naruto breathed, "I just want to help, as her friend and as the Hokage."

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets instinctively and shifted his weight to a hip.

"Sarada will leave Konoha soon, I sense. If she's not gone already by this point. And, I know Sakura will follow her."

"I will go with." Naruto stated determined, "You fill in for me here while I am gone."

He quickly ripped a hand out of his pocket and held it up to signal to Naruto that that was not a good idea.

"Naruto, what did we just say about inserting ourselves where we are not wanted." Kakashi looked at him warningly. "I want to go myself and bring her home, but I can't. I want to protect her from all of this hurt and pain that she is experiencing. I wish she would have talked to me about this more. We are close, Sarada and I. She tells me most of the things that she doesn't want to talk to Sakura about."

"You're right…" Naruto rubbed his face roughly with his hands, "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Sasuke just doesn't seem to know when to stop. He only worries about himself."

' _Obvious statement of the year there…'_

"I know." Kakashi turned away and approached the door, "But, I need to go check on Sakura. I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up. I need to be there for her right now. I'll let you know when Sakura leaves to go after Sarada."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto?" He turned his head around.

"Sakura needs someone like you. Someone who will care for her above anything else." The blonde whispered.

Kakashi gave him one of his famous eye crinkling smiles as he let some of his true feelings show for once.

"That time has passed. She's married to Sasuke and is raising his child. Maybe in another life…"

And with those words, he was gone.

* * *

Sarada looked behind one last time as she stood on a tree limb overlooking the village. She felt a twinge in her heart as she stood, a tear prickling at her eye. But, no, she knew she should be excited to find her father.

' _But, Mama… I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. But she has been lying to me for my whole life! She is the one that should be sorry. I'm a shinobi. I should know who my real parents are. I will find my father.'_

She was determined that she would travel until she found her father. No matter how long it took. She did have some idea where he could be. And, that was at the old Uchiha hideout, once used by her uncle, Itachi Uchiha. She had heard her mother speak about it to Baba with what it seemed like was a bad taste in her mouth.

She would start there.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start and sat up bolt straight in the hospital bed.

"What happened?" She panicked, "Where's Sarada?"

Kakashi moved quickly to sit beside her and place a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, calm down, everything will be alright." His voice was low, filled with concern, just as the dark eyes looking into hers were.

"No! Where is she?" Sakura questioned again, determined.

"She already left to find Sasuke."

Sakura's heart fell instantly. She knew why she would go find Sasuke. She wanted answers.

"No…" She whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks and moved to get up, "I can't stay here, I need to go find her."

Before she knew it, his arms were around her waist. Holding her so tightly against him and that for a moment, she felt that everything would actually be alright. She pressed her face against his shoulder as the uncontrollable sobs began to overtake her.

"Hey…" Kakashi stroked her hair with such delicacy, "Sarada is going to be fine. She has a good head on her shoulders, and I know that in the end, she will make the right choice. You have to let her do this on her own for the most part."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she let herself be truly weak for the first time in a while. She couldn't be strong right now. So much had happened so quickly and if it wasn't for Kakashi, she knew she would've been worse off.

"You don't know that, Kakashi!" She cried.

"Yes, in fact, I do." The look she received was one that in any other situation, would have made her heart be filled with joy at the amount of care he showed for her.

She tried desperately to wipe away the tears and fix her tousled hair.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah! You're her mom! And, I helped raise her too! We are two of the village's greatest shinobi and you have an amazing intellect. One that I know that she picked up from you because I have seen it firsthand. That kid is going to be fine!" He spoke in such a genuine tone that it instantly helped calm some of her nerves.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" She gave him a sheepish half-smile.

He stood and held out a hand to her. She immediately took it and he pulled her to her feet and began to gather her things

"I still need to go."

"I understand." Kakashi said, "I will go with you."

She stopped and turned to him. She wanted him to go with all her heart. But she knew it would all hit the fan if she showed up with Kakashi to meet her husband and daughter.

"I want you to, I really do," Sakura began, "Bu-"

"I know," He held his hand up as he cut her off, "It's a family affair."

"You're family." she tried arguing.

"You and Sarada are my _only_ family." he spoke low.

She heard the pain clear in his voice. Kakashi had stepped in for Sarada and helped her have a sense of family, but when it came to anything involving her husband, he took ten steps back. Sasuke wasn't his family. He would be there for Sarada and her, but he wouldn't interfere when it involves Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…"

A few moments of silence passed as the awkward tension seemed to dissipate.

"I had to tell Naruto…" Kakashi finally whispered.

She just nodded as a quiet sigh left her.

"It's been overdue telling him… I always thought that the less people that knew, the safer the secret was. Now, I just know that Sarada will hate me now for keeping that secret from her."

Kakashi took a step towards her as he pointed a knowing finger at her.

"Sakura, I don't think she could ever hate you for anything. She loves you, even if she may not see everything that you have done for her right now, she will eventually… Just be patient, okay?"

Sakura threw her arms around the copy-nin's middle in a tight hug that he returned with equal energy.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" She whispered with a sad smile, she slipped out of his arms gracefully and brushed a hand on his own hand.

And then she was gone. Off to find her daughter. Her thoughts running rampant.

She thought about Sarada and what she would say when she found her. How would she tell her? What would she say? Her mind wandered back to a certain silver haired man.

He had been there for them. Both her and Sarada, all of Sarada's life. When she was upset, he was there. He brought them countless dinners all of Sarada's childhood. He would have that dinner with them at Sakura's table. She could talk to him about anything. It was him who was there for her. Him. Not Sasuke. He had been more of a father to Sarada. Kakashi Hatake, Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

Even when he was busy with Hokage responsibilities, he always stopped what he was doing for her. He had a job infinitely more stressful than Sasuke's and he still managed to make time for her and Sarada. If anything, they were his priorities over his duties. He always upheld any promised he had made to them.

' _How could I not have noticed until now?'_ She thought hard as she jumped from tree to tree, _'No, I noticed. But I was too caught up in life. In Sasuke. Sasuke… My husband…'_

* * *

Sarada made it to her destination, not knowing what or who she would find. She had a vague idea of what her father looked like and prayed that he was here by chance. She pried open the large stone doors and took a step inside.

' _It's now or never…'_ She shivered at the sight of the place.

Dark walls cracked and overgrown with vegetation. Damp with a mildew smell. Though, it looked recently lived in. There was a bedroll on the floor and some meager possessions lying on a small makeshift nightstand.

"Who are you?" a deep silky voice spoke out, causing Sarada to jump as she was reaching out to touch the frame on the makeshift nightstand. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and took her fight position.

A man stepped out of the shadow. He had raven black hair, longer with one eye covered by a fringe of bangs. He was draped in a long black cloak. His onyx eyes stared hard at her.

' _It's him!'_

"P-Papa!" Sarada exclaimed and ran toward the cloaked man, her eyes turning red for the very first time.

However, before she knew it, there was a sword being pointed at her.

"Don't make me ask you again." Sasuke's own visible eye had turned red.

Sarada felt an icy shiver run up her spine. Why wasn't he recognizing her? Had he forgotten her? This wasn't what she was expecting when she found him.

"Papa… It's me… Don't you know me?" The young Uchiha now had tears spilling out if her red eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the realization finally dawned on him.

"S-Sarada?" he let go of the sword that was now stuck in the wall above her head.

"It's me Papa…" she nodded a few times as the tears continue.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still in shock.

"I need to know who I am."

Just then, the stone doors were destroyed. Sakura jumped in front of Sarada in a protective stance. She watched as her parents' eyes met for the first time in ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Sarada finally has caught up with Sasuke! What do you think will happen? Please sick around for more! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Please drop me a comment if you liked it!   
> A VERY special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay. She is simply amazing! Go and check out her stories! You will not be disappointed!!


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER 9:

Their eyes met for the first time in ten years.

"Sakura…" The raven-haired man spoke.

"S-Sasuke," The pink haired woman stumbled to find her words.

"What are you doing here?" He looked through her to his daughter, although still speaking to Sakura.

"We haven't seen you in ten years and that's what you ask me?" She spat, "Your daughter is standing in front of you and that's what you have to say?"

"I'm on a mission, Sakura, and you know that." he spoke, a warning in his voice.

Sarada ran past Sakura with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke looked down at the girl with no emotion in his eyes.

"Papa! Aren't you happy to see me?"

A slight frown marred his usual blank expression.

"Hn. Why are you here? Why did you come and find me? That's dangerous." He chastised her.

Sakura shivered at the sight. Ten years and everything he had done, and he still made a shiver go up her spine. But it was not in the way it used to. It was now in a way that made her blood run ice cold through her veins.

Silver flashed in her mind. The warmth associated there helped her for a split second before she shook her head of the thoughts, not able to deal with the thought of Kakashi at that moment.

Not when her whole world was ready to crumble right before her eyes.

"Sarada…" Sakura spoke, touching her daughter's arm.

Sarada turned her head, currently awkwardly buried in her father's cloak, upward.

"Papa? I found a picture," She ignored Sakura and she shrugged her off and began to fumble in her pouch, she pulled out the Team Taka photo and handed it to Sasuke.

Sakura felt Sasuke's burning eyes on her as she could only avert her own eyes to the ground. Not in shame, but in hurt.

"Sakura," She heard his growl as he grabbed her arm, she turned away and yanked her arm away from him with tears in her eyes.

"No, Sasuke…" She mumbled as she peeked up to him.

He glared at her as he put his hand on Sarada's shoulder.

"Who is this woman?" She pointed to Karin.

Sakura sighed as the realization that she could not control what was going to happen anymore hit her.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," Sakura bit out before any more damage could be done.

Sasuke stood and followed Sakura to the other end of the large, damp room.

"You haven't told her yet…" Sasuke nearly spat.

"No, I was waiting. Now I know that it was a big mistake. She found that picture. She has been asking questions for a long time. But I have always been able to avoid it. But, not now, Sasuke. She has seen too much."

He whipped around to face her full on at this information.

"You have avoided talking about her  _father_?" Sasuke snapped as she watched his knuckles turn white under their own pressure.

"Yes, I have Sasuke," She sneered, " _You_  haven't been there.  _You_  left us. I was sparing the girl from letting her know that her father doesn't seem to care!"

Sasuke took a visible slow and deep breath. She could feel the anger radiate from him and only feared the worst in this situation. Had he always been this quick to lose his temper?

"I do care…" Sasuke looked down and kicked at a rock near his foot, "And, I'm going to tell her. I was planning on coming back to Konoha in a month. She can stay with me until we both return if she wants."

"She will hate me… for lying to her." Sakura felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

She hoped he would have some semblance of pity towards her, but he showed none.

"I will take care of it. You've done enough." He spat once more, "And by enough, I mean nothing."

She felt her heart clench at the cold words he spoke.

"Sasuke…" She breathed and reached out for his arm.

The man only ignored her and turned to return to where his heir was standing. And, when she tried to approach, Sasuke only waved her away. The pinkette turned away and walked, her face buried in her hands.

The stress of the whole situation was becoming too much. She had faced many foes and came out on top without breaking a sweat. But when it came to Sarada, she was a mess.

There was only one person she wanted at that moment, and he was back in Konoha. But she could not think about him right now, she had to take care of what was in front of her.

She gathered all her strength that she had and turned around to face her husband and Sarada.

She knew that Sasuke would not like her defying his wishes of her to stay out of it, but she had to do what was right by her daughter. And that was being with her through whatever emotions she would feel.

"Sarada, honey, your father and I would like to speak with you." She tried her best to smile, but it was half-hearted. She knew Sarada would hate her by the end of this and that tore her apart. She could not sit still.

She had to put forth her best effort until the very end.

Sasuke looked at Sarada with his visible eye as he sat down, ushering the dark-haired girl to sit as well.

She did with eager. She stared at her father with both anger and curiosity. Just like Sakura, she had no idea how the conversation would go. All she knew was that she had to know what was going on.

"Sarada," Sasuke began, "I'm your father."

Sakura could tell that Sarada was beginning to lose her cool by the tone in her voice. Like father like daughter, she thought with a sad internal laugh.

"I kno- "

Sasuke held his hand up for her to stop speaking.

"Eh. I know that you know this." He said.

Sakura moved to sit next to Sarada and tried to place her hand on her arm in comfort, but the girl shrugged her off. Where had all the manners and love she taught the girl gone to? She had prayed for years that Sarada would turn out nothing like her biological parents, but the scene in front of her made things seem grim.

"I also know that you have been asking questions in regard to your birth," He sighed as Sakura winced, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, "Sarada, the woman in the picture, her name is Karin. We were teammates when we were younger. Just a few years older than you in fact. I was on a dark path then. I only wanted revenge, but, when I finally changed. After all of the mistakes I had made, I was determined to go on a better path. I needed to atone for my sins."

Sarada listened intently and so did Sakura. He spoke very rarely of his time with Team Taka, even to his own wife, so she was surprised he was suddenly opening up to them.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with a look that she had only seen a few times.

' _Was that… regret?'_  Sakura thought intently as she met his gaze with hard eyes, determined to not let this be her undoing once again.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke looked back at Sarada and continued.

* * *

"I came back to the leaf village for a period of time. I fell in love which was something entirely new to me at that point and got married. But missions soon took me away from the woman sitting beside you. I only came back every few weeks before going on another mission just a few days later."

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to shift uncomfortably where he was sitting. He stared hard at the ground for a moment before continuing. He wanted to make the story sound as good as it could. He wanted Sarada to respect him as she should.

"I-It was on one of those missions that I ran into Karin again… She followed me around for a few days. And, one night, I had a moment of weakness…," Sasuke breathed heavily, "And, Sarada… That is how you came to be. Your mother, my wife, Sakura, came and delivered you when it was time for you to be born. She was the first one to hold you. She has loved you as her own, and for that I am thankful."

' _She did her duty…'_

* * *

Sakura felt her heart jump at the last sentence.

' _Thankful?'_

Sarada just stared with wide eyes at her father. Sakura knew the girl was speechless. She was hurt. She was broken. Just as she had felt all of these years. And she wished she could take it away for her daughter.

"Sarada…" Sakura pushed all the hurt inside of her aside and touched her daughter's arm to gauge the girls' feelings better.

"Don't touch me!" She flung her arm high and yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I need to think! You lied to me! For my  _whole entire_  life!"

Sarada ran out of the room. Sakura jumped up to follow her when she was stopped by a strong arm.

"Let her go, she needs time to process." Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura whipped around to face her estranged husband. Now he suddenly wanted to be a father?

"What! No! She's  _my_  daughter and I can't let her go through these feelings  _alone_!" She spat.

Sasuke winced at her words. He knew she was right. She saw it written all over his face.

"Sakura, she needs time to think. If you go after her now, it will push her away even more."

Sakura jerked out of his grip and walked to the opposite side of the room, fuming.

"Is it true?" She threw over her shoulder.

"Is what true?"

" All of what you told her? That you 'fell in love'?" She patronized.

When he tried to take a step toward her, she raised up a single hand, signaling for him to stop.

"Sakura, you are my wife." He said matter of fact.

"Stop, Sasuke. You left me. You left her. You left  _us_. I don't want to hear it right now," she shot, "When Sarada returns,  _her and I_  are going back to the village."

"I will be returning in a month or two. If Sarada chooses, she may travel with me and return to the village when I do."

Sakura's blood boiled. Why was he trying to be a real father all the sudden? Was it because Sarada was getting older? Was it because of his so-called "feelings" that she thought he had in the beginning of her marriage?

"Ugh!" She balled up her fists and buried her face in them, letting the tears just fall where they may. She was so hurt, and so confused. And  _angry_. Angry at Sasuke for cheating on her and leaving their family behind. For saying the kind words about Sakura to Sarada. For coming home.

' _Coming home…'_ She thought _, 'He said he's coming home… What do I think about that? What about adjusting, what about Sarada?'_

Silver flashed in her mind. Why, again, was that stupid annoying man flashing in front of her when her husband was standing before her very eyes.

All she knew was that she needed him.

"We will let Sarada make the choice." It was Sasuke who finally spoke, breaking Sakura's train wreck of a thought process.

Kakashi walked through the streets. He had done everything to take his mind off the pink haired woman. He had tried reading his novels, training, eating differently, even changing the tree he slept in during the day.

Nothing could take his mind off her.

It was driving him absolutely insane knowing that she was out there, alone. Looking for Sarada. And, he knew at some point, she would probably see Sasuke.

It made him angry to know how much that man had hurt Sakura. He wanted to knock the man's teeth in over and over until he felt like he had been given as much pain as he put Sakura in.

It was then that he felt the raindrop touch his face. He looked up as the cold shower began pouring from the sky and sighed. He knew what he was feeling. And it was a relief to him.

He needed her. And he finally accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> I am sooooooo sorry for the late rewrite update. Life has been CRAZYYY with everything going on! I hope all of you are holding up okay in this crazy time we all live in!
> 
> I am happy to finally be working on rewrites again! And, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> A special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay for being amazing as usual!
> 
> I am really excited where these rewrites are going and hopefully the depth will be portrayed!
> 
> 'Till Next Time my Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is a rewrite and final edit! 
> 
> Please drop me a comment! I love hearing from everyone!


End file.
